After the End
by EllieRose101
Summary: Ever wondered what happened for our favorite bleached blond vampire after he faced down the forces of evil with Angel (Ats, Season 5 - 'Not Fade Away')? Spoiler: it involves a certain Slayer...
1. London - Summer 2004

London - Summer 2004

Dawn woke up with the sound of her alarm, the smell of bacon, and the sensation of being hit by a pillow.

"Get up already," Buffy demanded, still brandishing her feathery weapon, "You've hit snooze six times already. I thought Spike was hard to wake but you take it to a whole other level."

Dawn groaned and opened one eye a little. "Wha? Is Giles cooking breakfast again?" she asked, groggily.

"Yup, full fry up."

Both of Dawn's eyes became wide and clear as she pushed past her sister on the way to the kitchen. Buffy shook her head a little, smiling and muttering to herself, "I don't know where she puts all that food."

"Huh?" Dawn asked from the doorway, a piece of toast now in hand. "You say something?"

"Doesn't matter. Just don't take too long getting ready, alright? We've got a lot of shops to hit for your school supplies. If they're gonna force you to wear a uniform I don't understand why we can't buy it all in one store. We're probably gonna have to go all over to track down the stuff on that list."

The sisters groaned in unison.

As they sat on the upper deck of red bus that Dawn thought only existed in stereotypical movies about the capital Buffy gently massaged her temples.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just not been sleeping well – unlike some."

"More Slayer dreams huh?"

Buffy stared at her sister before glancing around the rest of the passengers. "Could you possibly keep it down?"

"Because of the big headache or because of my big mouth?"

Buffy's steely gaze returned to her sister as she tried to figure out whether she seriously expected an answer or not. Just then she felt a new pain in her skull that made all the earlier ones seem like child's play.

"We gotta get out. I need air."

For once Dawn didn't argue, but instead helped her down the steps and out into the street where she took a seat on the curb and placed her head between her knees.

Again Buffy could see the vision that had followed her round since arriving in London; a picture of Spike before he was Spike - a picture that made her heart ache as much as the rest of her.

After a while she brought her head up level with Dawn, who was crouched beside her in a protective stance.

"Find me a pub," she said, "I need a drink and you need a story."

Inside the nearest pub they could find Buffy ordered a whisky - straight up - and an orange juice for Dawn; thankful that the barman didn't question her sister's legal age.

"You only drink that stuff when you're missing him," Dawn said. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Buffy looked concerned. "You notice too much. I wish I could just shield you from everything."

"Please," said Dawn as she scanned the food menu. "Don't patronize me – oooh, the kid's special comes with a toy."

The both shared a laugh.

"Sorry, ironic distractions aside. You said you had a story?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's not a good idea after all."

"Buffy, no. I'm not letting this go. Tell me what's up with you. I wanna help."

"Fine, okay. It's just… It's just I've had this overwhelming feeling for a while now, that Spike is in danger, and I know it makes no sense because he's already been gone like – what? A year? – but maybe that's it. Maybe it's the anniversary of losing him is what's brought this on. Anyway, the feeling is particularly overwhelming here. In London I mean, and in this area in particular. I think he must have lived round here, in centuries past."

As Buffy finished her confession she noticed a chalk board above the bar announcing a poetry evening.

"This is too much. I can't take it. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I just wanted to see his excessively huge hometown and imagine his essence around me, but it's all just too much. Essence overload for the buffster. He once told me he'd loved it here, with all the people. Said it helped him feel less alone to have everyone buzzing around him. But he was alone, in those days. He was miserable. So I thought it was worth a shot, right? I thought the masses could help blot out _my_ misery for a bit. But I didn't bargain on the masses sounding like him; on hearing his stupidly sexy accent everywhere."

Dawn was the one to look concerned now.

"Sorry," said Buffy. "I'm rambling."

"No, it's good. Rambling is good. You can't keep it all inside. Inside is a bad place; letting things build up there can lead to anxiety and tension and explosions of confessions which are never as tidy or as helpful as willing rambling confessions and oh, god, Buffy – Spike is alive."

Buffy felt the room spin around her so much that she had to take hold of the sticky uneven table in front of her just to keep grounded. "What did you say?" she asked at last.

Dawn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but Giles thought best to keep it a secret. Andrew saw him when he visited L.A. Spike was with Angel."

A million thoughts crowded her head at once, all shouting for her attention.

Buffy waved the barman over and ordered the rest of the whiskey bottle in its entirety.

_To be continued... _


	2. Drunken Dreams

Drunken Dreams

It took Dawn some time dragging the drunken slayer back to Giles' apartment. And when they did arrive he was not amused with either of them.

"How could you have let her get like this, Dawn? And Buffy, what were you thinking? Drinking with a minor? What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" she spat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Buffy, please. You don't know what you're saying. I think you should go sleep it off."

"How could you do it?" she continued, surprisingly coherent. "How could you know and not tell me?"

A look of recognition came over his face. "Ah. Am I to assume you're talking about Spike?"

"How could you not tell me?!"

"Buffy, be reasonable-"

"No! I'm done being reasonable. If reason keeps people apart then to hell with it. I love him Giles, and he's in danger and I haven't done a damn thing because I didn't know the visions were real."

Giles perked up at the mention of visions.

"Before you ask, no. I'm not going into every painful detail of my dreams just so you can sit and muse over your beloved books. We are not okay."

"Buffy," Dawn piped up. "I think maybe sleeping_ is_ a good idea."

Buffy turned to her sister with tears in her eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, Buffy. Of course; anything you need."

Dawn led her to the bathroom to change before tucking her in and taking a place beside her. Instinctively the stroked Buffy's hair, hoping it would calm her, but she protested.

"No, don't. That's what he did. He was always playing with my hair. Called me his little Goldilocks- oh, Dawn I need him, and he's not here. Why isn't he here? Why didn't he come to me?"

"Well, umm…"

"What? What is it?"

"Andrew said he kinda did stop by, in Italy, but you were with the Immortal; and apparently they have some kind of past. I don't really know anything more than that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dawnie. I'll sleep and we'll figure it out tomorrow. I just need to find him."

"And you will, I'll help you."

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Buffy whispered a thank you as she drifted off.

* * *

In her dream Buffy was transported back to the curb she'd sat on earlier, but this time she was hovering above herself. Watching her body slumped there, with head between knees as she had been. This time it was night, and this time - when the grounded Buffy looked up - it was William guarding her instead of Dawn. Letting out a tiny gasp, floating Buffy inadvertently drew William's attention to her. Looking up at her he smiled before a light began emanating from his chest.

"No!" both Buffys cried together, "Not again!" but it was too late. He was gone; for the fifth night in a row he'd dissolved into light before her and she was jerked back to consciousness before she could do anything.

* * *

"Buffy? It's okay," said Dawn, soothingly, "It's just a dream."

"No," Buffy said, "It's not."

Dawn wasn't sure which part Buffy was disagreeing with but felt it best not to ask.

"You need anything?"

"Yes. Phone. Now, please. And the laptop, I need you to find me the number for that law firm."

"Wolfram and Hart? Sure, I'll get it."

The phone rang just twice before being picked up by a snooty woman Buffy instantly disliked.

"May I speak to Angel?" she asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"Angel is no longer based within this company. The office you have called has been closed and you will need to direct any personal calls elsewhere, Miss Summers," said snooty before hanging up.

Buffy couldn't believe it. Who was the woman? What happened to Angel and the office and how did they know who she was? All the thoughts made her head go dizzy again.

Dawn looked up at her, expectantly.

"Get back online. Book us some plane tickets, leaving as soon as possible."

* * *

At the airport Giles pleaded with Buffy to stay and talk for a while; to not act on impulse, but she was in no mood to listen. The bags Dawn had hastily put together were already on board and the flashing sign was urging them to go to the gate.

"I will listen to what you've got to say when I get back. I don't know why you kept this from me but I'm willing to let you try and explain later."

Dawn gave him a quick hug and that was an end to the matter. Nothing was stopping them getting the plane. Nothing was gonna stop her until she found him.

* * *

Having not slept the entire flight, Buffy was half out of her seat by the time the plane landed. Nudging Dawn awake, they climbed out of the seven-four-seven and got into the closest taxi they could find as quickly as they could.

When the cab pulled up outside what used to be Wolfram and Hart's LA branch, Buffy could see why all calls were being directed elsewhere. The building barely held together – looking exactly as Buffy felt.

"You sure you wanna get out here, Ladies?" the driver asked but no response came from the slayer.

Eventually Dawn had to make a decision without her. "Take us to the nearest hotel."

The driver obliged but before he was even half way there Buffy demanded he stop so she could get out.

"Crazy chicks, you can't get out in the middle of an intersection."

The slayer glared at him. "If you wanna get your cash you drop us here and now."

Grudgingly he pulled across two lanes to traffic to let them off at the side. Horns blared angrily all around them as they hauled their cases out of the trunk.

Throwing bills at the driver, Buffy couldn't help but remember when she'd last thrown money at Spike. It was years ago but she could still see the pain in his eyes as if she'd just witnessed it afresh. She told him he was beneath her, but how wrong she'd been. If only she could take it back.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted at her – bringing her back to her senses. "Where to?"

"Can you get over that wall? There's a street on the other side. He's been here recently."

Once in the street it didn't take Buffy long to figure out the rest of the way to Spike's apartment. Upon kicking the door down, the man standing on the other side jumped back in surprise.

"Well, what d'ya know? The Slayer. Never thought I'd be seeing you this soon."

Buffy grabbed him by his throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"Tell me where he is. Now."

"You've still got one hell of a grip."

"I am in no mood for games."

"Okay, okay. He's right in there," said Whistler, gesturing towards a door off the lounge.

"He couldn't be," she said. "I don't sense him. It's like he was here but he's left."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his throat. "There's a reason for that."

_To be continued... _


	3. Revelations

Revelations

Buffy woke up on Spike's living room floor with Dawn on one side of her and Whistler on the other. "Wha-" she stammered.

"You passed out a little," said Dawn.

As the thoughts cleared a little in her head, Buffy remembered the catalyst for her black out, "Spike!" she shouted, attempting to get up, but Whistler pushed her down again.

"Take it easy, sister. I've gotta explain some stuff to you before you go rushing into that room."

"But he's there. You said. You said- that there was a reason I couldn't feel his presence."

Buffy looked around her, trying to hold back her inevitable tears. "He's dead," she choked.

"Couldn't be more wrong," said Whistler, and she stared at him. Both Dawn and Buffy waited for him to elaborate; the tension building inside of them.

"What's going on? Let me up!"

"I'll let you up, just promise not to go in there. Not yet."

Buffy's mind flew off in all kinds of crazy directions. First she thought that maybe he didn't want to see her. Or that maybe he was unconscious. Or badly injured. Or the room was cloaked. She wondered if he was in there doing something she wouldn't want to see. She wondered if he was with Harmony, or Dru. Some new bit on the side.

"Buffy, hey, focus on me. Do you promise to wait and listen? It's really important."

"Yes. I promise," she said, pushing Whistler off so she could get to her feet before sitting down on the couch.

"Explain. Quickly. Dawn, come sit by me. This better be good."

"Okay, okay. Pressure. Where to start? He's going through a transformation, kind of. If it's disrupted he could be in real trouble."

"Transformation? From what to what? And why? And what's it got to do with you?"

"I'm here to take care of him during the process. To make sure he's not disturbed. The Powers that Be sent me; seems I'm their main minion again, now that the Cordelia chick's gone."

"Where's Cordy gone?" Dawn butted in.  
"She's dead?" Buffy asked, and Whistler nodded.

"I thought you knew. Assumed Angel would have told you."

"There hasn't been a whole lot of communication going on of late."

"Where is Angel?" Dawn interrupted again and Buffy shot her a look. "Last question I promise."

"He's with Nina, I expect."

"Who is-"

"Dawn! Enough. We can get back to that later."

"Right," said Whistler. "So, there was this prophecy – the Shanshu Prophecy – basically stating that a vampire with a soul would fight in the apocalypse and at the end, assuming he survived, he'd become human again."

"I don't understand," said Buffy.

"Well, no. I'm not done. Umm… where was I? Yeah, so everyone assumed the prophecy was about Angel, including the Senior Partners. So they wanted to get him out of the way- to make sure he couldn't succeed. So they sent him that shiny necklace, hoping he'd die shutting the hellmouth; except, as you know, that wasn't how it went down. Spike wore the necklace and ruined that plan. The Senior P then brought Spike back so there'd be a contender for Angel. And that's what happened, there were two vampires with souls wandering around and suddenly the prophecy didn't seem so clear cut. The Senior P had halved the chances of Angel becoming human, and when he waged war against them together with Spike it was anyone's guess what would happen. No-one knew if the prophecy would come to pass. No-one knew who'd survive or who it was all about."

"I'm getting a headache. What does all of this mean? Keep it simple, please."

"Both Angel and Spike survived the mega battle with the Senior P but, as it turned out, the prophecy wasn't a complete crock o' crap and it just so happened to be about Spike here."

"Spike's becoming human, again?"

"Yeah. Process takes seven days apparently. Don't ask me why. But-"

"Five are down so there's not long left to go."

"How'd you know?"

"He's been moonlighting in her dreams for most of the past week," said Dawn.

In shock Buffy kept adding all of the new information together in her head. "I can only feel the presence of the supernatural. He's changing which is why I can't sense his."

"Yes."

"And I can't sit with him?"

"No. No-one can go near that room. It's a delicate process. I'm sorry, Buff, but you're gonna have to wait two more days."

"And he'll be human?"

"Yes."

"I think I need to lie on the floor again."

"That can be arranged."

_To be continued… _


	4. Killing Time

Killing Time

The next two days were torture for Buffy. She couldn't stand not knowing what the process was like, and how he was dealing with it. Part of her wondered if he was in pain, but another part of her didn't want to know. The temptation to just open the door a little for a peek was overwhelming. Whistler thought that maybe she and Dawn shouldn't stay there, in case she went back on her promise. There was no way he could pull back or hold down a fully conscious Buffy. If she wanted to get in there, she would; but for now Buffy was ignoring her instincts to run to him. She couldn't risk everything when it was so close.

Pacing the room she thought about what would have happened if he'd have come to her right away – as soon as the Senior Partners brought him back – eventually deciding that she would have tried to convince him that she did mean what she said; that she did love him. And that they'd be together. But then he would have missed out on this opportunity to start life again; real human life.

Eventually pulling herself out of her spiral of unhelpfully intense thoughts she asked Whistler, "Is there anything I can do for him?"

"He'll probably be needing some food when he's done."

"Right," she said. "I'll find the nearest butchers and stock up, and-"

"Buffy," Dawn interrupted, "I'm not sure he'll still have the same desire for blood at the end of this."

"Oh," Buffy said, slumping down on the couch "Right. This is all gonna take some getting used to."

"Yeah, I get that," agreed Dawn. "But, staying on the whole food topic for a bit… I get you not wanting to nourish yourself, what with epic stress removing all appetite and everything, but I kinda haven't eaten in a day and a half."

"Oh, Dawn, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You've got a lot going on. I didn't want to bother you."

"Don't be ridiculous. And don't let me neglect you. I really am sorry I've been so wrapped up."

"It's cool. If the love of my life was coming _back_ to life I'd be distracted too."

Buffy looked at her sister in awe. "When did you become so mature?"

"When you weren't looking," said Dawn before sticking out her tongue and playfully poking her sister in the ribs, making her laugh for the first time in days.

"Thank you for being cool about all this. How about we order take out and then go shopping?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Dawn was so full of food, and so overcome by postponed jet lag, that she fell asleep almost as soon as she finished the very last garlic dough ball.

"You sure you're okay to watch her?" Buffy asked Whistler. "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour, and you've got my number if you need it."

"I'm not usually one for babysitting but it's walk in the park when the babies are asleep."

"I'm choosing to translate that as 'All will be well'."

Whistler nodded and Buffy turned to leave, but she hesitated before reaching the door.

"I've been wondering about something…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why did the Senior Partners fear Angel becoming human? It doesn't make any sense. Surely he'd be less of a threat to them in that state than he is now."

"I've been thinking about that too," Whistler admitted, "But whatever it's all about, they clearly weren't concerned about human Spike posing the same threat."

"So you don't think they'll come after Spike after he's changed?"

"I don't think so, but it's hard to say for sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

At the store Buffy found herself looking at lingerie, scented candles, and fancy bubble bath. _'Maybe I could get Whistler to take Dawn out of the apartment when the time comes,'_ she thought. _'Get him to show her around while I make the place look special for Spike.'_

She bought all the ingredients to prepare a roast dinner, and bread to make sandwiches in case his stomach was sensitive. Earlier she'd noticed his distinct lack of even the most basic kitchen utensils so she got him everything he might need. All in all she spent three hours putting stuff in her cart, and even then she only finished up because the place was closing.

On the way back the cab passed a drug store and she got the driver to stop off. Once inside she felt monumentally embarrassed but couldn't really understand why. When the truth of the situation finally hit her she went from bright red to pale rather quickly.

"You alright, m'am?" Asked the man behind the cash register, "Anything I can help you with?"

Handing him the birth control she nodded, "Just these please."

She'd bought contraception before, but this was different. She never thought she'd see the day when she'd be needing some for him. It had never once been possible for that to even be an issue. She found it overwhelming how even the most basic foundations of their relationship had been altered, and she was just assuming – hoping with every fiber of her being – that they could be together despite all the changes.

_To be continued… _


	5. So Close

**Author Note:**  
Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
There will be longer chapters soon.

* * *

So Close

Back in the apartment Buffy found her sister awake and giving Whistler the third degree.

"Okay, but what gives?" she was saying. "Who _is_ Nina?"

"Tall, dark and brooding's girlfriend," he answered.

"Girlfriend, right, of course," said Buffy, joining in. "Y'know, this is just typical of him. He gets all up in my face about me being with Spike but casually ignores the fact that he's seeing other people too."

"Well, you aren't together any more Buff. He's kinda allowed to be non-exclusive."

"You're missing the point. Dawn, why is he missing the point? Do people just refuse to see logic just to infuriate me?"

Dawn put a hand on her sister's shoulder and took back control the conversation to save her any more angst. "Buffy isn't bothered about the fact Angel has a girlfriend, she's bothered by the fact he gets annoyed at her for having relationships when he's in one himself. It's hypocritical."

"Amen," declared Buffy but Whistler still looked perplexed. "D'ya know what? It doesn't matter. It _really _doesn't matter. Because Spike is alive and human now – or, at least, he will be – so there's nothing stopping us being together. Assuming he still wants me."

"Of course he still wants you," Dawn chirped.

Buffy smiled at her but still felt a little unsure. "Anyway," she continued, "It's still not the point. Angel had his chance – he had many of them, in fact. If you'd have asked me six months ago if I'd have waited for him I'd have probably said yes, but things change, and I don't owe him anything."

"Good for you, Buffy," said Dawn. "I'm glad that's clear in your mind."

"Crystal." She confirmed, "Angel can make his own cookies."

Now both Whistler and Dawn looked at her with confusion.

"Nevermind," she said, "Kind of a private reference."

* * *

There wasn't enough room in Spike's kitchen for all of the things Buffy had got him. After re-arranging everything several times she gave up and left a lot of the stuff in bags just out on the counter top.

"Don't worry," said Dawn. "We can all get a bigger place once this is over. We'll find one that'll fit everything. Do you think you'll choose to settle here or in London?"

Turning to her, Buffy said. "I don't know what's gonna happen, Dawnie. We can't just go from zero to housemates just like that. Can we?"

"If he's anything like the Spike we know he will jump at the chance," Dawn reassured her. "And I'm pretty sure that's what you're wanting now too, right?"

Buffy broke down a little and Whistler steered her towards the couch. "I'm so scared," she admitted. "What if he's _not_ the same? What if everything is completely different?"

"Then we'll deal. It's what we do."

"You're right," said Buffy, sighing and rubbing her eyes. "I think I should get some rest; take a break from this whole thing."

"Yet another excellent idea," Dawn said, with more than enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

* * *

It didn't take Buffy long to drift off. Before she knew it she was stood on the curb of a London sidewalk waiting for Spike's dream self to appear.

After what seemed like an eternity of nothing Buffy began to panic. 'Why isn't he here?' she thought. 'Why hasn't he shown up?!'

Then she heard her name, somewhere in the distance but she couldn't quite figure out the direction. "Spike?" she called back in response. "Spike?!"

She felt herself drifting out of the dream and so she tried to hold on; kept trying to focus on his voice. It was becoming clearer now. Surrounding her.

Letting out a gasp she was back in the apartment, with his arms either side of her.

He was gently shaking her and repeating her name.

"Buffy, are you okay?" he said, "What are you doing here? You were calling out to me."

Pulling back from his grip she stared at him. "Are you real?" she asked.

"I think so," he said, and she leapt up to put her arms round him.

"Spike!" she said again, now fully with it.

"Buffy," he said, hugging her back.

They stood there for a while, just repeating each other's names. It occurred to Buffy that they were alone in the room.

"I don't understand," she said, finally releasing her grip. "When did you finish the process? Why did no-one wake me?"

"There's no-one else here Buffy. I don't even know how you are; kinda confused myself as it happens."

_To be continued…_


	6. Coming Together and Moving Forward

Coming Together

Spike sat down next to Buffy, automatically taking hold of her hand.

"Funny story," he began, "Last thing I know, was recovering from heavy burns sustained from a dragon of all things, when this bloke – some kind of musician, or singer he said he was – comes t' tell me I need to get some place to recover. Now, normally I wouldn't let just anyone take me home, but I could feel there was more going on with me than just really bad battle wounds – felt all drowsy and out of it like – and he seemed to understand what was happening, so I let him pull my ass outta the way of the rising sun. And that's where things get weird, right? Because the next thing I'm aware of is you, in – get this – Victorian London. And time is shifting and I'm warm all over. Falling in and out of consciousness; picking up bits and pieces of dialogue from the other room that make no bloody sense. Then the burning in my chest stops, my head clears but your voice remains. I get to my feet, come out here and see you flailing around, looking distressed… saying my name. I'd certainly appreciate someone filling in the blanks, unless this is another dream; in which case just let me enjoy it without the analysis."

Buffy was dumbfounded. She looked him in the eyes, with her jaw still slightly dropped in shock from all that was happening.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked her then. "I know everything's strange and that, but I have this strong desire to-"

Cutting him off mid sentence she pressed her lips to his with such force and passion that he reeled back a bit saying "Woah!" before jumping back into the moment himself.

They kissed for a long time. He cupped her face and she ran her hands through his hair before letting them move further down his body, to his chest and arms. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck and she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I love you," she blurted out, and he stopped, suddenly, to look her dead in the eye.

"What did you say?"

"I love you. I mean it. I meant it before. I love you."

He was silent, so she continued speaking. "Do you still-"

"Oh, Buffy. Of course I do. I've never stopped."

"Can we do this? Can we be together – all the way?"

"Can we? Is this happening? Have I died?!"

She smiled a little at this and quoted Whistler, "Couldn't be more wrong."

"Okay," he said. Letting go of her and standing up. "Tell me what's happening."

Buffy didn't know where to start. _'How do you tell someone who's died twice and been a supernatural being for over a century that they're human again?'_ she thought.

She stammered; began trying to speak a couple of times before taking a deep breath to start again. Just then her cell phone rang and Buffy answered it immediately, thankful for the break in tension.

"Dawn," she said, looking at the caller ID. "Where are you?"

"Food court at the mall. Whistler's feeding me up. Why do you sound shocked? I left a note. By the toaster? Doesn't matter, I'm cool. All's good here. Did he come to? Is he there? Can I speak to him? Am I interrupting? Whis thought it was almost time, so we made ourselves scarce. Is everything okay?"

"Too much," she said. "Too many questions."

"Should I talk to you later?"

"Uh huh."

"Right. We'll be back by night fall. You've got like five hours. And, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make the most of it."

Buffy hung up without responding to that last part. She looked up to see Spike going through the bags in the kitchen. "You moving in?" he said. "Found Niblet's note. And, uh, some other things." Holding up a new pair of fancy panties, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What have I done to deserve all this?"

"Spike. Don't you know what happened to you?"

"Well," he said. "I'm aware that I'm breathing. And that my heart is pumping. But I'm trying not to think about it too much, because it reinforces the whole idea that this is all a dream and I really don't want to let myself believe that."

"This is real," she said. "_You're_ real."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"The prophecy," she confirmed.

"No," he shook his head. "It couldn't be. This is… me? I'm…"

"Human."

"Wow," was all he could say.

"You hungry?"

* * *

Moving Forward

Buffy knocked on the bathroom door and it opened. Spike was stood there, just staring at himself in the mirror.

"Handsome devil, aren't I?" he said, without looking away from his reflection.

Buffy laughed, "Yes. Also very humble."

"Only have this thing here because it came with the place."

"Could you possibly pull yourself away for one minute? How are you feeling?"

"Damn sexy," he replied with a grin.

"Spike, I'm serious."

Finally he turned to face her. "I'm good," he admitted. "Really, I am. Better than good."

"So, you don't mind being human?"

"Don't mind it? Buffy, I love it. It's what I wanted; it's why I stayed here as long as I did. Don't you know what it means, for us? Doesn't it give us a chance of that normal relationship you've always craved?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Really? You meant what you said, about wanting to be together?"

"Yes, I want to be together. I so much want to. How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you'll believe me? I came here not knowing anything about you becoming human. I came here to tell you that I wanted to give us a shot – even if you had still been a vamp, I wanted to try. Losing you made me realize that I don't ever want to live without you."

He smiled so wide she thought his face was in danger of splitting in half. "Tell me again," he said. "Just say it just one more time."

Rolling her eyes at him she moved in closer to him. "I love you, Spike. But if you keep teasing me I might just stop saying it all together."

Putting his arms around her he said, "Come on. It's only fair. After how hard you made me work for it."

"Fine," she sighed. "I deserved that. God, this is so surreal. How we still bicker. You don't seem any different at all."

"I feel different."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Kinda weak. Fragile. Not sure I like that part."

"Spike, honey. You've died and been resurrected how many times now? And you're still standing. You're the strongest person I know."

"Look who's talking," he said, playfully nudging her.

"Okay, okay, walked into that one. But, think about it, I may be a slayer but I'm still human. There's no need for you to feel insecure."

"Insecurity's not really a rational thing, Buffy."

"True, but I beg of you to have some control over it. I don't want it tearing you apart like it did Riley."

"He was a fool to think his mortality mattered to you."

She looked at him, waiting for his words to sink into his own head.

"Oh," he said at last.

She couldn't help put find his occasional dense-ness endearing. Gently she cupped his face and waited for his eyes to lock with hers. She spoke softly, yet her words had a firmness to them: "You have nothing to be insecure about. Not a single thing."

"But what about-"

"Not a single thing, do you hear me?"

He still looked somewhat unconvinced.

"Come on! Don't you know? Do I have to spell it out? I don't care if you're human or demon - you're the best I've ever had, dummy."

"Yeah? What about the Immortal."

"Oh, him."

Spike's eyes narrowed a little and he tilted his head at her.

"Close," she said, smiling - in awe of how handsome he truly was - "But no cigar."

"You're lying."

"I don't know why you're so eager to believe you need to be more, or that he was better than you."

"Not eager, just…"

"What?"

"I'm really the best you've ever had?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, Spike, you're my number one lover."

Unable to stop himself he punched the air with his fist.

"I really need to stop going for the jealous types."

He was looking at her intently again.

"What now?" she said, exasperated.

"Did you tell him what you just told me? Did you make him jealous of me?"

She sighed. "I didn't need to tell him. It was obvious my heart wasn't in it as far as he was concerned."

"What was it - that you two had?"

"I was alone, and I couldn't stand it. Conveniently, he wouldn't leave me alone. So I spent some time with him, to try and get my mind off you. And he was nice and, don't get me wrong, he was great in the sack. But he didn't compare to you. He was a happy distraction, but that was it."

"So, what, you ended it when you heard I was here?"

"Nah," she said. "He got bored of me eventually and started chasing after someone else."

Spike was incredulous. "No," he said. "There's no way he's that stupid. Really? He let you go?"

"In fairness, he never really had me. You know that thing I do? Where I build up emotional walls? Well I broke them down for you, because you earned it. But there was no way I was gonna be doing that for him."

It was Spike's turn to gaze at Buffy in awe. "You're amazing," he said.

"I know, right?" she mocked.

"Buffy, seriously, I mean it."

"I know you do. And thank you. As we've covered, you're pretty amazing yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to re-live some amazement?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

_To be continued…_


	7. London Again - September 2004

**Author Note:** Just in case it isn't obvious, or anyone's confused with what's happening: we've skipped a couple of months here, and Buffy and Spike have now moved to London together.

* * *

London Again - September 2004

"Y'know," said Spike, walking hand in hand with Buffy down a busy London street. "This whole going for a stroll in daylight thing is still really odd for me."

Buffy nodded, "Well it makes sense that it'd take a while to get used to. You did spend over a century in the dark. Well, aside from that one time… but, uh, let's not talk about that."

"Yeah," he said, "Still, I'm thinking I might save daytime for special occasions. In our line of work it's only logical we stay relatively nocturnal."

"I like the sun," Buffy protested. "Though, it's not like we get much of it here in your homeland. Maybe that's your problem: you were never that used to even when you were alive – the first time."

"We get more than enough," he assured her.

"I'm only teasing. You do kinda have a point, but there's almost as much stuff for me to do during the day as at night. I've gotta sort Dawn out before school, and do banking and go shopping. It's no fair, why can't everything be 24 hours so I can actually schedule in some sleep once in a while?"

"Discrimination against creatures of the night, and the creatures that kill them?" he offered, grinning, before putting on his serious face. "You're right about it not being fair, to expect you to fight demons by night and bank mangers by day. I'm gonna have to get a job, ain't I? So I can take care of some stuff and support you in your slaying."

"I'm not gonna be a kept woman!"

"Luv, it's not like I'm trying to force you to live off me and be a Suzy Home-maker type because I get some strange kick out of traditional gender roles. I'm actually trying to enable your girl power, and it just so happens that doing that goes against the grain like everything else in our bloody little lives."

"Okay, where did the sudden tension at the end of that sentence come from?"

"Sorry," he said with a sigh, "I didn't mean it to sound like I don't like our lives it's just…"

"What?"

"Well, we're not exactly in the ideal situation. Shacked up with your Watcher. It's like doing it with your father next door."

"Eww, trying _not_ to think about that! And we are not 'shacked up' with Giles. He's just giving us a place to crash until we find somewhere for ourselves. Speaking of places, are we close?"

"Almost there. Assuming the building's still standing, it should be right round that corner," he said, gesturing to his left.

"And the other place - where I saw the vision of you - that's a couple of blocks away, right? What's the emotional significance of there?"

"Oh, umm… yeah, a couple of blocks," he averted her gaze.

"Spike? Spill!"

"That's a- kinda the place I _met _Dru."

"Met as in…?"

"Must you torture this out of me?!" he said, before drawing a deep breath. "The place you pointed out to me just so happens to be the place where Dru turned me, and uh, did other things to make me less of the innocent mild mannered man I was."

Buffy's eyes widened and her jaw slacked a little. "Are you trying to tell me you lost your virginity in an alleyway?!"

"Not like your first time was the teenage dream, luv" he shot back at her.

She frowned and glanced at her watch. "A whole twenty minutes without bickering. Think it's a new record."

"Well, you started it," he said, smirking again; thankful for the change in subject. "Anyway, here we are. Me old mum's house, which is now a WHAT?!"

"An up market pay by the hour hotel," said Buffy, reading the sign above the marble archway.

"This is a disgrace. A right bloody tragedy! I was born here."

"Huh? You missed out that bit on the brochure."

"Goes without sayin', don't it? Was standard procedure to give birth at home back then."

Buffy rolled her eyes at her lover, "Sometimes dating you is like a walking history lesson."

"But more fun though?" he asked, running a hand up her bare arm in such a way that sent a tingling feeling throughout the rest of her body.

"Duhh," she said. "Can we go inside?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That I want to see the place…"

"And?" he prodded her, raising an eyebrow.

Blushing a little she looked into his bright blue eyes before continuing, "And maybe we could spend some time? Do it away from Giles, if that's not weird for you."

He tilted his head at her, remaining silent.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Would you be okay doing it here?"

Pulling her hard against his chest so fast she let out a little yelp, he let a growl escape his throat in response before kissing her firmly.

When their lips parted she was smiling widely. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. "That growl is so sexy. I always figured it was just a vamp thing, but you do it even now."

"Well," he said, holding the door open for her and slapping her backside as she walked past him through it. "Old habits die hard."

"I should kick your ass for that."

He bit his tongue – literally – and she shook her head. "If you're gonna keep being this way you're gonna have to get me up those stairs pretty quickly, Mister."

"Bell hop!" he shouted, turning around to the check in desk, "A room now."

There was a teenage girl manning reception, and a bright green demon behind her.

Both Buffy and Spike locked eyes on it at the same time and immediately assumed battle stances, but the girl drove her elbow back into its ribcage before they could lunge. She had it on the ground without even needing to turn around. Upon finally facing it she let out a sigh and snapped its neck with ease.

"Impressive," said Spike.

"Slayer?" asked Buffy.

The girl nodded, "Room for two. How many hours shall I put you down for?"

Spike looked back at his girl, and she in turn glanced back down at her watch.

"Think we can squeeze in four."

The girl handed him a key with the room number on it and he took off up the stairs with Buffy over his shoulder, taking them two at a time.

"You can pay on checkout!" she shouted after them, before rolling her eyes and dragging the demon out back to be dumped.

_To be continued… _


	8. Serious Talk and Surprises

Serious Talk and Surprises

As Spike worked his way through the labyrinth of corridors looking for room twenty three, with the slayer still wriggling in his grasp, he complained about how much everything had changed. "They've ripped down walls all over the bloody place. Moved all the rooms about."

Buffy laughed, "Spike, honey, focus. If we're gonna do the grand tour you're gonna have to set me down so I can see straight."

"No," he grunted, eyeing a sign indicating the way, "Rest of the tour can wait."

Finally finding the room, he put the key in the lock with so much force that he almost snapped the mechanism clean in half. They fell through the threshold, landing on the floor – Buffy on her back, Spike on top, hurriedly trying to remove her clothes.

"Hang on, hang on, get the lights," she said.

"Screw the lights," he said, but she wriggled away from him, forcing him to sit up and take a breath.

"I am not getting caught with the door open again, and I can't shut it if you're in the way so move. Get on the bed."

"Yes m'am," he said, pulling her with him.

She laughed at his enthusiasm thinking, '_I could do this forever'_.

Using one arm to pin her hands above her head where she lay on the comforter, he used his free arm to continue undressing her while laying kisses up and down her neck.

Not feeling that things were going fast enough, Buffy pushed his arms aside and rolled on top to undo his pants, but as soon as she had them off she stopped and her brow furrowed.

"Buffy," he protested. "We were kinda in a moment."

"I think we need to stop," she said, in monotone, and he sat up.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he said, before pushing his frustration aside. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh… we forgot."

"Forgot?"

She blushed and turned her head to look around the room – to look at anything but her lover who was sat between her legs, hard as a rock.

Taking hold of her chin, he turned her head back towards him but she still wouldn't meet his gaze. "What did we forget, pet? You're looking spooked."

"Condoms," she blurted out and he breathed a deep sigh of relief before laughing.

"Oh, kitten, you are cute. Had me worried for minute there."

She glared at him, long enough that he had to take her seriously. "What? It's nothing."

"No, Spike," she said, climbing off him. "It's not nothing. How can you say that?"

He was dumbfounded. "You're really gonna waste this opportunity because we don't have any jimmies?"

"We can't risk it. It's a big risk. Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

With a sigh he resigned himself to the fact she wasn't gonna change her mind – again – so he reached over the side of the bed, to retrieve his pack of smokes from the pocket of his discarded clothes before pushing himself up the bed, so his broad shoulders leant against the headboard.

She was pacing them room, wearing only a pair of lace panties that he'd picked out for her earlier that day.

"Don't you care that I could get pregnant?" she asked him. "And please don't answer that if it's not yes."

"Of course I care," he said, tossing the packet of unopened cigarettes aside and reaching out for her wrist, trying to pull her into an embrace. "Though I'm not sure I really mind."

She resisted his grasp. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that just maybe it'd be a good thing if-"

"You're not serious," she said, not letting him finish. "We've barely been together two months."

Standing up and taking hold of her firmly he raised his voice, "Stop bloody pacing, woman. You're gonna get us charged for wearing a hole in the carpet."

"See," she said, pulling away from him again, "Everything with you is just a big joke, how can-"

He grabbed hold of her more firmly this time. "Stop pushing me off, will you? I'm not joking. Where has this, _'Only been together two months'_ bull come from? Haven't I loved you for years? Didn't you say we were forever?"

Forcing herself to calm, she looked up into his eyes that were masked with hurt.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that," she said, finally letting the embrace happen. "I'm sorry. Just a little wigged here."

"Yeah," he said, "I noticed."  
"This is a big deal. Not really a conversation to be had while still under the influence of horny desires."

He smiled at her, the tension gone from his body. "I know it's a big deal, Buffy. You think this is the first time I've thought about it?"

"It's the first time I've mentioned it."

"Doesn't mean the little cogs weren't whirring already, luv. On a purely practical note, we've been spending a fortune on rubbers. What with our appetites being a little, um, insatiable? Not like the cash couldn't be put to better use."

She shook her head, "Again with the joking."

"Sorry," he said raising his hands in surrender, "I'll be sensible from here on out. Swear."

"When I said I want us to be forever, I meant it. I still do. But bringing another little person into the equation shouldn't be decided on a whim."

He sat down again, turning her around to rub her shoulders. "This isn't a whim. Like I said, I have thought about it. And yeah, okay, I probably should have shared those thoughts with you at some point before we _'forgot'_, but why don't we get to the real issue here?"

Turning back around to face him, she took a momentary glace at his penis before raising her eyes to meet his. '_This conversation would be a hell of a lot less awkward with pants on'_, she thought, before shaking her head once more. "Real issue?"

"I reckon you're scared of motherhood."

"Damn straight!" she said, with more emphasis than she intended.

Ignoring her little outburst he continued. "Being the slayer, you thought you'd never get to grow up and have regular things, no matter how much you wanted them. And what with your habit of falling for guys that couldn't exactly give you those things on top of that, you stopped letting yourself even imagine a future with a family of your own."

"Not true," she said, and he gave her a quizzical look. "Knowing you can't have something doesn't stop you imagining. If anything it makes you daydream of it more. But it's when it might actually happen that how truly terrifying it all is really hits you. You should know that."

"I do. Okay? I understand. And I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. There's no guarantee you'd get pregnant right away anyway. Some couples try for years without ever producing a sprog. I'd say we use condoms when we have them but just let it happen anyway when we don't. Let nature take its course and stop worrying. As I said earlier, it might even be a good thing."

Taking a deep breath she sat down next to her man, taking hold of his hand. "You're right. I shouldn't have freaked. And if… _when_ it does happen, it _will_ be a great thing. I'm sure of it."

Smiling, he leaned down to kiss her forehead before hugging her tightly.

She ran her hands up and down his arms as he held her, teasing his flesh under her fingertips. "I think it's time we picked up where we left off," she said, coyly.

"Ha!" he said, backing up the bed and taking hold of his cigarettes again, "Not bloody likely."

"Oh come on! You can't do that to me."

"I can," he said, with a smirk. "You shut me down. I'm not in the mood anymore."

With that she looked back down as his raging hard on asking, "Have you told that to your lower half?"

Stubbornly he ignored her and lit up.

"Spikeee," she said, trying to sound especially seductive. "I know you want me."

His heart rate increased, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of admitting he couldn't hold out very long. It was only when she reached out to take him in her hand that he let out the deep breath he'd been holding in.

"Don't start something you're not gonna finish, Slayer," he warned her.

"Oh I'll finish," she said, climbing up his body.

Completely overcome with her advances, he paid no mind to what he was doing and let the dangling cigarette drop from his lips unto his bare chest.

"Shit!" he shouted, jumping up. "Oww, fuck."

Buffy jumped up too, picking up the butt and throwing it into the sink before grabbing a towel and soaking it in water.

"Here," she said, "Lay back down, adding cold water should help to sooth it a bit."

"Uh, Buffy," he said, looking down at his rapidly decreasing scorch mark, "Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah," she said, "You're healing fast, so what?"

He looked up at her, waiting for the realization to hit her.

"Wait. Why are you healing fast?"

"Excellent question. Wonder why I hadn't thought of it," he deadpanned.

Reaching out to touch his now smooth skin she pulled her hand back to cover her mouth in shock. "I don't get it. Does it still hurt?"

"Slight discomfort. Searing pain's just… gone."

"We gotta ask Giles about this."

Disappointed, he pulled his clothes back on. "Knew shagging out of earshot of the watcher was too good to be true," he muttered.

_To be continued... _


	9. Exes and Exclamations

Exes and Exclamations

As they opened the front door to Giles' apartment Buffy called out to see if he was around.

"Ah, Buffy, perfect timing," he said, appearing from the kitchen. "You have a phone call."

"Can it wait?" asked the slayer, "We have something important for you to research."

Without answering her Giles pressed the receiver into her hand and she sighed. "This better be good. Hello?"

"Buffy," said the voice on the other end.

"Angel?" she said and Spike's eyes grew wide.

"Why don't you give them some privacy?" Giles asked him.

"Bugger that," came the response as he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists.

Giles shook his head and took his cup of tea away to another part of the dwelling.

"What does he want?" demanded Spike.

"I don't know, honey, and I won't be able to find out if you don't let me talk to him," said Buffy, trying to pacify her boyfriend.

"He's there?" asked Angel.

"Yes, of course he's here. What _do _you want?"

"I just- I heard you were together."

"We are," she confirmed.

"But, Buffy…"

"Yes?" she said, growing tired of the conversation already.

"What's he saying?" asked Spike and she glared at him before catching a glimpse of fear in his eyes, alongside the pent up aggression. Ignoring the stammering vampire on the other end of the line for a moment, she reached over to touch Spike's face before planting a soft kiss quickly on his lips. He relaxed a little and so she slid her free hand into his, interlacing their fingers before returning her attention to the call.

"Buffy, I… I don't think you should- I thought you were gonna-"

"Gah, Angel! Whatever you've got to say just spit it out already!"

"Why are you with him?"

"Because I love him. Why is this any of your business?" she said, a little harsher than intended. Spike's hand grasped hers more tightly and she started tracing little circles on his skin using her thumb.

"What happened to us?"

"Are you serious?" she said, incredulous.

"Well, yeah," he said, but he was met with a wall of stunned silence from the slayer.

Feeling increasingly irritated Angel carried on talking, "I thought you were over all that. Thought you'd came to your senses."

Buffy let go of Spikes hand and started gesticulating in anger and frustration as she raised her voice. "Where do you get off? You know nothing about what we are, and as I recall, I never promised you anything."

"I kinda thought we were always gonna end up together, y'know. He's not…"

"Not what, Angel? You can't just start comments like that and then back out of them. Say it. Tell me why I'm so wrong." She was pacing the room now, and Spike's eyes followed her closely. He held down the desire to take the phone from her hand and hang up on her ex-lover.

"Fine," said Angel, sulking. "Soul or not, I don't think he's good enough for you."

At this Buffy stopped pacing, closed her eyes and counted to ten quietly before speaking.

"Let me tell you a thing or two," she said, in an even tone. "Firstly, it doesn't matter what you think – at all. I _know_ he is more than good enough for me."

"But he's evil," said Angel, interrupting.

"That's bull and you know it. When YOU were evil you almost destroyed me. You tortured and killed my friends. And when you were good you broke my heart and left me. Now, Spike? When he was evil he followed me around like a lost puppy telling me he loved me until I finally let him in and he rocked my world with the most amazing multiple orgasms. Now he's good? He's even better than all that. So tell me again how you're supposed to come out on top."

Angel was stunned into silence, and Spike looked on in awe.

"There was a time when I would have done anything for you, Angel," she continued. "But we're past that. You'll always have a place in my heart, having been my first love, but that's all you'll be now. If you're not happy with that then I'm sorry, I really am. But that's not my problem."

"Huh," was all she heard at the other end.

"I'm gonna go now, but Angel? Tell Nina I said 'Hi'." She hung up and turned back round to Spike who was giving her a round of applause.

"Well bloody done, Baby."

She shrugged, saying, "I was too harsh but I'll apologize later."

"You have nothing to say sorry for!"

"I know. I'm not sorry for what I said, I'm just sorry it hurt him. It was unnecessary."

Spike shook his head at her, "That's you're fatal flaw, y'know? Being too nice to the enemy."

"Angel is not the enemy, he's just a little-"

"Pig headed?" he offered.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling.

Closing the space between them he took hold of her and kissed her passionately, only stopping when he heard Giles return to the kitchen.

"You had something for me to research?" he said, leaning against the doorpost.

"Huh?" said Buffy, her mind clouded with lust.

Spike let go of her and lowered his head a little.

"Good. At least one of you has the decency to look bashful for making me have to watch you two smoosh each other, although, not quite the one I expected."

Spike looked up again saying, "Hey, if you're not happy with us being together we'll go right now."

"No, no," said Giles, raising his hands in surrender. "Not saying you shouldn't be… together, just not in communal areas."

Buffy blushed and eagerly jumped back on topic now that she could think straight again.

"We need you to find out more about the prophecy that made Spike human again. Need to know exactly how it changed him."

"Why?" said Giles. "I mean, what's caused the sudden interest now?"

"We, uh… we discovered that he still heals fast."

"Hmm, that is interesting," Giles admitted, "Any other of his vampire traits remaining?"

"Yeah, he still can do this sexy growl thing, and-" she cut herself off before saying 'he's still a demon in the sack,' out loud. Again she blushed.

Saving her a little embarrassment Spike took over the conversation. "No other traits remaining that I'm aware of. Weak as a bloody kitten."

Buffy let out a laugh and they both turned to her. "That's not exactly true. He's way stronger than Riley ever was, and he worked out every day."

Giles looked perplexed, "So, you're considerably less strong than your vampire self, but still stronger than a human?"

"Guess that about sums it up," said Buffy.

"Hmm," said Giles again. "I'll need my books to confirm, but if he's just kept certain aspects of his former self I can't see why any of this would be a bad thing."

"I'll say," said Buffy, and Giles grimaced.

"Spike, I am only going to say this once, and Lord forgive me for doing so, but can you please take her away and give her what she needs so we can have a grown up conversation without her every thought returning to sex?"

Spike looked at her father figure, taking a moment to enjoy how uncomfortable he was before taking her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom to fulfill his request.

"No." said Giles, and they stopped again. "You'll need to go elsewhere. Dawn will be home soon and I don't have enough ear plugs for both of us."

"You're the boss," Spike chuckled, lifting her up and carrying her out of the apartment again.

Setting her on her feet, on the mat outside, he turned to check the door was secure and when he turned back around he found her on her knees.

"Uh, Buffy, we're in the hallway," he said, wondering just how overcome with lust she'd become.

"Spike," she said, with a shaky voice. "I love you."

He smiled. "I know, kitten. What's gotten into you today? It's like you're on heat. Not that I'm complaining."

"I want to marry you," she said.

"Wha?!" he stammered.

"Spike… William, I want to marry you. I've been trying to find the perfect time to ask."

"And you picked the hallway after you're watcher threw you out for getting a little overexcited?"

Giving a little shrug she said, "Couldn't wait any longer. I need you in a lot of ways."

"So you're serious?"

"Very," she said, sounding audibly nervous.

He laughed and she punched him in the shin.

"Hey, watch it!" he said.

"You watch it. And don't laugh at me."  
He knelt down on the welcome mat beside her and looked at her lovingly in the eyes. "Sorry babe, not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact you beat me to it. It's been one hell of a day."

"So…?"

"What?"

"So stop teasing me and give me an answer already!"

He grinned. "Do I really need to answer you? Was there ever any doubt what my response would be?"

She looked away from him then.

"Honestly? You thought I could turn you down?!"

"No, I guess. Maybe. I don't know. It wouldn't be impossible."

He wrapped his arms around her saying, "Oh it damn well would. We're forever, remember?"

She kissed him, long and hard in response. "Forever," she confirmed. "Now take me back to that hotel."

_To be continued... _


	10. Aftermath of Engagement

Aftermath of Engagement 

Spike closed the door to the bedroom he shared with Buffy, at Giles' apartment, and ran into Dawn in the hallway.

"What you doin' here, Niblet?" he asked her. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, in a way that reminded him of her sister. "It's Saturday. Did you just get in?"

"Yeah, we've been out all night. Buffy's shattered. Just popped her into bed."

"And what about you?" she asked, and he looked at her – distracted – not knowing what she meant. "Don't_ you_ need sleep?"

"Oh …yeah. Later though, I've got a mission to complete first." He was grinning.

Dawn knew something was up. "Do tell," she prodded. "I love secrets. Well, the nice ones anyway, not the horrible-"

"I'm not saying a word," he interrupted.

"But what'll I tell Buffy if she wakes up before you're back?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning again; more widely this time. "Tell her I've left her."

"Huh? You… what?!"

"Just tell her," he said, laughing to himself as he walked out the front door.

Dawn gulped and returned to her bedroom, no longer wanting breakfast.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a smile on her face, which quickly fell into frown upon leaning across and finding an empty space where her fiancé should be. Fiancé. She could barely believe it.

With a groan she rolled over to check the clock – 13:02 – and her mouth formed a little 'o' shape in shock. 'Oops,' she said, dragging herself out of bed and pulling clothes on before stepping out into the main apartment.

Noting books strewn across every available surface in the living room, Buffy pulled her watcher aside, into the kitchen, away from Dawn, who was staring blankly at a magazine.

Rummaging through the fruit bowl, she decided on an apple which she started tossing back and forth between her hands – full of nervous energy – before asking the older man "Research confirm anything?"

"Indeed," he said. "As I suspected, there are multiple cases of people inheriting demon traits whilst still being wholly human. You'll recall your own experience, when you could hear thoughts?"

Buffy nodded. "Never thought about it like that. But can we be sure that the same is true for Spike? He didn't inherit them, after all, he just kinda kept them."

"Ah, well. Not quite," he admitted. "Spike is a one-off. There are no records, that I've been able to find, of any other demon turning into a mortal. Without extensive tests I'm afraid this is merely informed conjecture."

"So, we can't be sure?"

"Not fully."

"Hmm…" she started pacing, "I guess it doesn't make sense for the Powers that Be to only make him _part_ human. I just worry, y'know?"

"I understand. The unknown can be scary, but as far as I can see it Spike was a vampire with enhanced human attributes, and now the opposite is true. Truly unique."

"Totally," she agreed. "I like the attributes. Don't want it to sound like I'm complaining – because really, _really_, not – I just want to understand. He's gone through this whole big thing and I can't quite get my head around it."

Giles just smiled, not knowing what else to tell her.

She gave a small shrug before biting into her now heavily bruised apple and walking back to the lounge to join her sister. "I've got some news for you," she beamed, instantly putting the earlier topic from her mind. "Have you seen Spike? He'll wanna be here for this."

"Umm…" Dawn began, averting her sister's gaze.

Buffy looked at her suspiciously, wondering how she'd ever been able to hide Spike's resurrection from her, when it was usually so obvious when she was hiding something – like now. Buffy gave her a little nudge, saying, "Come on, spill. What is it?"

"Well… I saw him, before? After he dropped you off. He left you a message."

"Okay," said Buffy, raising an eyebrow in a way not unlike her lover.

"He… uh… he told me to tell you. That, um…"

Buffy's face grew serious now, just looking at the stress of her baby sister. "Tell me it wasn't something inappropriate. Because, lover or not, I'll kick his ass."

"No! No. Nothing like that," Dawn reassured her. "Because gross. He said… Well, he said to tell you he left."

"Huh?" said Buffy, confused.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Spike told me to tell you that he left you."

"Oh," she said then, before breaking out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Dawn's eyes looked panicked, and a little furrow appeared between her eyes as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. _'Has he really sent her over the edge this time?_' she wondered, silently.

Buffy continued to laugh until her abs hurt, only able to speak one word at a time while gasping for breath. "He," – pahaha, "He said," – more laughter, "He left me?" then she fell over and Dawn went to her side.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Sorry!" said Buffy, still gasping. "Just, so funny! The funniest thing I've heard since… since." – she paused for a moment – "Since Harmony got minions!" – and then she was off again.

Giles walked back into the living room at that point, threw a questioning glance at Dawn who could nothing but shrug back at him in response. It took Buffy another five minutes to calm down after that. And, again, she apologized, and stated "I couldn't help myself," by way of explanation.

"Buffy," said Dawn, tentatively, trying to get sense from the slayer, "You're sure he was joking? It doesn't sound very much like-"

"Oh, you told her then?" came a voice from the hallway, as Spike opened the front door and sauntered in to join in the discussion.

"Yeah, I…" Dawn began, but didn't quite know where to go from there.

Spike ignored her anyway, as he moved across to kiss Buffy hello. "Thought it might tickle you."

"Oh," she said in response. "It did. Needed a good laugh."

Giles shook his head but Dawn was irritated. "You guys think it's funny to joke about breaking up? You're both deranged. Need to see someone about getting a proper sense of humor!"

Spike just smiled at her, and pointed out that, as the only one looking grumpy, it was perhaps her place to get her sense of humor looked at.

"Whatever," she huffed; annoyed with herself for taking him so seriously and worrying herself sick when everyone knew he'd find it impossible to walk away from Buffy.

She got up to leave but Buffy called her back, "Hey, I said I had news for you."

The slayer looked at Spike, "I can tell her, right?"

He smiled, saying, "Allow me." Before producing a tiny square box from his coat pocket and handing it to Dawn. "Look what I got your sister."

The girl's eyes widened – all annoyance and stress instantly vanished. "This is a! Oh my god!" she squealed. "Giles, look! This is an engagement ring!"

"Yes, yes; I can see that," he replied. Surprised, and not for the first time, that Dawn could be so high pitched.

"Can I try it on?" she asked, but Spike shook his head and retrieved the box from her.

"Slayer hasn't even had a proper look yet, Niblet."

As he handed it to her and she gazed down in awe, almost scared to touch it, Dawn questioned him.

"You proposed without a ring, before?"

"Actually, no," Buffy piped up, finding her voice again. "I asked him. Spike, this is beautiful!"

He leaned down to kiss her lightly before saying, "Only the best for my girl."

She was touched. She'd never felt so loved, but part of her worried if they could really afford the simple white gold band with solitaire diamond. Finally, tough, she decided she didn't care. It was hers and she was keeping it.

"Did you spend all the savings for the new apartment?" she asked him, softly.

"No," he said. "There's some left. And," – he took a wad of folded paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her – "I did some searching and there's a few places around that only need small deposits. Bit far outta town, though."

Buffy looked through the brochures and had to stop herself from crying. He tried so hard to give her everything she wanted, and it meant so much. Standing up she pulled him close and told him she loved him, letting the pages fall to the ground in doing so.

Dawn picked them up and had a quick look herself before glancing back at Giles, silently asking him for permission to speak. He smiled and nodded, so she cleared her throat and the couple moved apart to sit down again – Spike first, with Buffy in his lap.

"You wanted to say something, pet?" he asked.

And Buffy added, "We want you to have your say. This all affects you too, and we should be together on this."

Dawn grinned at them both, briefly wondering if she'd ever be that in love. "Giles and me figured you'd be wanting to get a place soon. We, uh… I was actually wondering if I could stay living here. Giles says he doesn't mind, and be both agreed it might be better to give you some space, as a couple?"

Spike was silent. And Buffy couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. Slowly tears ran down her cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice sounding a little shaky. "That's what you wanna do? You don't feel pushed out, because we do want you. Love you more than anything!"

"Yeah, Buffy, don't worry," said Dawn. "It's cool. I feel loved and secure and all that. I think this just works out the best for us all, for the moment anyway."

Spike interjected, then, asking Giles if he really was okay with it.

"I am," he confirmed. "I agree with Dawn that it seems the most practical for her to stay on here, while I have empty rooms, and for you too to enjoy being young and together."

"Oh, you guys," said Buffy, standing up again so she could hug each of them. "Thank you! You're all just the best family."


	11. Part Two: The Next Chapter -Domesticity

**Author Note: **Welcome to part two of my post-series fic. Thank you to everyone who's followed along so far. The reviews are really appreciated.

This section is longer than part one, and for the first few chapters it's pretty much fluff and smut in equal measure, before we slip into a deeper plot.

I'd like to dedicate it to 'AGriffinWriter', who is - as her username suggests - a writer herself, but also a friend and faithful reviewer. You should SERIOUSLY check out her work!

* * *

**Chapter Note:** This is a short one, but we'll be getting back into longer chapters again soon. A few months have passed from the last installment - current setting: February 2005. Buffy and Spike are now in their own place (still in London).

They've battled demons and the forces of darkness, but how will they face domestic life?

* * *

**Part Two: The Next Chapter**

Domesticity

Buffy groaned, half waking up. "What's that noise?" she asked, in a croaky voice, as she looked at the clock – 2am.

Spike was alert, having heard it to. Whatever it was automatically put him in combat mode. "I'll go check it out," he said, kissing her forehead, "You rest."

"Uh huh," she mumbled, sleepily closing her eyes again. But when he left their bed she felt the loss of him beside her and couldn't get back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later he re-entered the room and she was sitting up, waiting for him.

"Doesn't look much like resting," he commented, taking a seat beside her.

She ignored his fussing, asking, "Was there a demon? I got tinglies."

"Yeah, just a Xerox. Got rid of him."

Buffy frowned, "Xerox? Like the printers? Because I'm pretty sure the one in work is possessed. Had this dream it was chasing me all over the office. Hey! Maybe it was a slayer dream!"

"Not quite," he chuckled. "More horns, less ink."

"Oh", she said, slumping down into the comforter again. "Well, you killed it, right?"

Spike shrugged, saying, "Just calmly explained that he was disturbing my misses and he understood."

Buffy sat up again, "What?!"

"Don't worry, luv. I took his head off."

"Oh, good. Well, I hope you didn't try to feed it down the garbage disposal this time."

Spike looked guilty for a minute, then rose to his feet again, "I'll be back."

Buffy shook her head but was smiling. "Silly ex-vampire," she muttered, as he left the room.

* * *

Buffy ran in the front door to the apartment she shared with Spike, excited to share her news. She found him in the hallway, talking to Giles, but ignored the watcher and jumped straight into her lover's arms shouting, "Guess what!" and then declared, "I got a promotion!" before he had time to.

"That's brilliant, luv," he beamed at her. "Bloody brilliant! I got a mobile."

"A what?" she asked, letting go of him again.

"A cell phone," Giles translated to American for her.

"Oh, cool. Hey Giles!" she took the device from Spike's hands to inspect it. "Where'd you get it?"

"Watcher's old one. He upgraded."

"Aww," she looked at them, "Both my boys entering the 21st century, who'd of thought it?!"

Spike rolled his eyes before picking Buffy up again. "Didn't mean to steal your thunder, pet. My news' slightly less important."

"Didn't steal," she said, quickly planting a peck on his nose, "All good news only adds to thunder."

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear about your promotion, Buffy. Shall I bring Dawn round to celebrate and get all the 'goss'?" asked Giles, grimacing at his own mimicking use of teenage slang.

Buffy was about to agree when Spike interjected. "Not tonight, Rupes. We've got other celebrations to deal with first."

"Oh?" asked Giles and Buffy in unison, and Spike's face dropped a little.

"You didn't remember," he accused his partner. "I said you would and you protested." – then he began smiling again, as a thought struck him – "Does this mean I get a forfeit?"

The cogs were almost visibly turning in Buffy's mind, trying to figure out what he was talking about, but after silence dragged on for a minute or two – only broken by questioning glances thrown at her ex-watcher – Spike became inpatient, pulled a small envelop from his back pocket and handed it to the slayer.

She opened it carefully, not fully convinced something wasn't going to shoot out at her, but when she finally prized the card from its envelope and read the words inside she was flooded with emotion.

"Oh, Spike! I'm sorry I forgot. This is… it's lovely. Did you write it?"

"No," he admitted. "It's Wordsworth. Nothin' of mine would have been good enough."

Buffy hugged him tightly before letting go so she could read the poem again.

Giles coughed, then, drawing the attention back to him.

"Sorry, should explain," said Spike, "It's our sixth month anniversary."

"Ah," the older man nodded. "Of course. Promotion celebration tomorrow instead, then?"

"Sure," said Buffy, not lifting her eyes from the card.

"Right, then. I'll be going."

"Thanks for dropping the phone round, Rupes." Spike said as he closed the door behind him.

Turning back round to his girl he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Baby," he said, cuddling her into himself. "It's just a few poxy lines. No need to get all emotional on me, eh?"

"It's not just that," she sniffed. "I forgot. I tried not to. Don't want you to think that I love you any less than you do me."

"Hush, now," he whispered, stroking her face, "I don't think that. This is a happy time. No more tears."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Sorry. I'll all emotion-gal these days, don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing wrong, pet," he assured her, "You jus' never got the luxury of having time to feel things properly before; always some apocalypse or other to distract you. Always had to be strong."

"Yeah," she said, shrugging off the last bit of guilt, "I guess."

"Good," he grinned. "Now, about my forfeit…"

_To be continued... _


	12. The Old Gang Get Together

The Old Gang Get Together

Buffy had the week off work, and it was good job, seeing as her activities with Spike had left her with practically zero sleep. They were only up an hour before Dawn arrived and started hanging banners and inflating balloons.

"Have you guys done _anything_ with this place?" she asked, looking at all the stacked boxes in the corner of the room, "You've been here ages."

"Haven't had time for it," said Spike, winking at the slayer.

"Eww," said Dawn, not wanting to think about what they'd been distracted with.

"Do we really need decorations?" asked Buffy, changing the subject. "It's only a promotion."

Dawn laughed nervously. "Yeah… about that."

Instantly the slayer was on guard. "Dawn. What have you planned?"

"Well, umm… It's been noted that you never really had a flat-warming party. And did you really think you could get away without us celebrating your birthday?"

Buffy was duly horrified, "My birthday is cursed. Remember?!"

"S'not cursed, Slayer," said Spike.

"Yes. Yes it is! You said so yourself the year we got trapped in the house and could have starved to death!"

Spike was going to point out that he probably wouldn't have starved for a good long while when Dawn interjected saying, "It's too late now. Everyone will be here soon."

"Everyone? Who is everyone?!" Buffy was beginning to panic. "I'm not prepared for guests. Dawn, you could have warned me!"

"You would have just said no. And, plus, Spike said it was okay."

The Slayer turned on her fiancé. "You agreed to this?"

"Thanks for dropping me in it, Niblet," he said before pulling his wound up bride-to-be into his arms and whispering reassurances in her ear.

Eventually calmed, Buffy once again asked who she was expecting and was surprised to hear that Xander and Willow were both flying in from the US.

"Giles has gone to pick them up from the airport," Dawn informed her.

"Right, so, six of us. Or is Willow bringing Kennedy?"

"Willow and the bird broke up months ago, luv," said Spike. "You didn't know?"

"I, uh… I guess not. Has been a while since we talked," she admitted, feeling guilty. "Guess I've been caught up."

"You have," confirmed Dawn, but there was no tone of bitterness in it.

"Think we both deserved some time to simply be caught up in our own lives," Spike reassured her.

Buffy nodded – the guilt lessened but not completely gone – and asked, "Anything else major I should be aware of?" but the doorbell rang before either of them had a chance to answer her.

The Slayer opened her front door and was faced with a gigantic stuffed bear. Hidden behind it, somewhere, was Andrew.

Pushing his way in, he handed the bear to Buffy before rushing up and hugging the ex-vampire enthusiastically.

"Watch it," said Spike, shrugging him off.

Immediately Andrew's attention passed to the younger Summers girl, but Dawn held up her hands before he moved to envelop her too. "No cuddling," she insisted.

He just nodded and smiled. "What's with the boxes? Didn't you move in like three months ago?"

"Yes," said Buffy, handing him back the oversized toy and taking her man in her own arms, protectively. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you know me," was all he said in explanation.

Spike was about to say '_Wish I bloody well didn't_' but Buffy gave him a stern look before he even opened his mouth.

"We weren't expecting you," she said, then, trying to sound cheery. "Are you still based in Rome?"

"Yeah. It's fun. Is Willow going to be here?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again.

Without being asked to, Andrew answered it and was met face to face with the redhead witch, who looked somewhat shocked.

"Andrew… hey. Hi."

"Andrew's here?" asked Xander, who was coming up the hallway behind her, carrying luggage.

"Yeah," she said. "Uhh, Buffy?"

"Right here," called the Slayer. "Andrew, are you gonna move and let the others in?"

Reluctantly he shifted to the side a little, and Willow and Xander entered, each giving Buffy a tight hug. Finally Giles appeared at the door, just as Andrew was about to shut it.

"Great, all here!" said Buffy, turning to lead the way into the living room.

"Wait!" demanded Andrew, and they all turned to look at him. "Willow, I uhh… can we talk?"

The witch blushed and looked towards Xander, who was giving her a quizzical look, before she looked back at Andrew. "I'm sure we can catch up in a bit. Once we've put down our things."

"Right," he agreed, looking momentarily dejected before perking right up again. "I'll help you set up your beds."

"Beds?" balked Buffy. "Who's got beds?"

"No-one," said Xander. "We're sleeping on your couches."

"Spike," Buffy turned around to glare at him, "Did we know they were sleeping here?"

He directed his eyes own glare at Dawn, "No. We didn't, as it happens."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Second thoughts, guys. You can stay with me and Giles."

Giles sighed, causing Dawn to remember she hadn't asked him for permission either.

"Probably for the best," he conceded.

"Why's that?" asked Xander, innocently.

"They can get kinda loud," whispered Willow, and everyone looked at her. "Well it's true."

"Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation. Hey, Andrew, where are you staying?"

"I've got a hotel room."

The words "Oh thank God," were out of Willow's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

* * *

Party Time

Once everyone had a drink in their hand, and some pizzas were on their way, everyone sat down in the small living room – Xander, Willow and Giles on one couch, facing Andrew and Dawn on the smaller couch, and Spike sitting on the floor with Buffy on his lap – Buffy opened up conversation. "So, what's everybody up to these days? We really need to see each other more."

"Giles is back with Olivia," declared Dawn, and the ex-Watcher looked mortified.

"That was supposed to be private," he chided.

"Oh, come on," she said in retort. "I bet we'll all be at _your _wedding in like a year, tops."

Off Giles' then panicked look, Xander turned back to Buffy asking, "Speaking of weddings, you guys set a date yet?"

"Actually… I guess that's another thing we can celebrate."

Dawn squealed at the implication. "Ahhh, yes! Is it soon?!"

"It's soon," Buffy confirmed before looking at Spike, "We didn't want to wait anymore."

Purely thinking of the practicalities Willow asked, "How soon is soon? You should have told us! I mean, what happens if we're not free to come?"

Suddenly all three women were pouting. Xander and Giles just looked at each other, not daring to open their mouths. Finally Spike rolled his eyes and waded into the conversation he and Buffy had been trying to put off.

"Thing is," he said. "We can't really afford a big do. And that's not really what we want anyway. Don't reckon it suits us, do we, luv?"

Buffy nodded, and although he'd said it himself, and it had been her idea for a simple, quiet ceremony in the first place he couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't give her more.

"So what are you saying?" asked Dawn.

"He's saying that we're gonna have something private. Just the two of us. And then, later, when everyone's in town again, and we've saved up a little, we're gonna have a big party at that point."

"You sure that's what you want, Buff?" Xander asked, and Spike's jaw automatically tensed.

"It is," she reassured both of them; giving Spike's hand a little squeeze, "Really."

Dawn was still frowning, a little, but eventually said, "Wish I could be bridesmaid. But I'm happy for you two, so I'll let you buy me off with my choice of your wedding presents."

Buffy chuckled, "Deal."

"But not if it's brandy," Spike added, glancing at Giles with pleading eyes. "Please let there be brandy."

"Focus, Spike," said Buffy, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes," said Giles, not wanting to promise away any of his beloved collection of finely aged spirits, "Back on topic. What date have you settled on?"

"Valentine's Day," they said in unison, and Dawn squealed again.

Giles had thought he wouldn't need to keep wearing ear plugs once he got the slayer and her overly vocal fiancé out of his apartment but he'd been wrong. The decibels Dawn reached while having animated conversations with her friends dug straight through his skull. _'Will definitely need to hold on to my brandy,'_ he thought.

"Isn't Valentine's Day a little, oh, cliché?" Xander interjected, but Willow simply told him to shut up.

"Where's it gonna be?" she asked, and Buffy huffed a little.

"He won't tell me. Say's it a surprise."

"Spike's a closet romantic?" balked Xander. "Who knew?"

All three girls, plus Andrew, raised their hands and suddenly the carpenter fell silent again.

* * *

Later, Buffy cornered Willow – her curiosity not able to take it anymore. "What's with you and Andrew? You're all avoid-y."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Buff."

The slayer's eyes narrowed. "There's definite tension. Don't dare lie to me." Willow hung her head, and Buffy softened, "I didn't mean to guilt trip you. Is everything okay?"

Finally making eye contact, Willow said, "Yeah. It's just… we all have thing's we're not proud of, right? I mean, you slept with Spike for months and didn't tell anyone."

Buffy cringed at the reminder. She still felt bad about that. "Okay?" she ground out.

"Well, uh… me and Andrew- we kinda, did some stuff?"

The slayer's jaw dropped open, "Really?"

"It was one night. I was bummed after breaking up with Kennedy. We were researching and, and… I just don't know," she looked really distressed, and Buffy felt bad for her.

"Hey," she said, lightly touching her arm in comfort. "It's okay. You're adults. There's no shame."

"You sure?" she gulped. "Andrew's not exactly-"

"Andrew is… a lot of things. But I think he's a good guy, deep down. Just because you don't want to be with him doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"Thanks Buffy," said Willow, genuinely appreciative of getting it off her chest, "God! How did you even keep you and Spike quiet? That was tearing me apart."

Buffy looked guilty again, but Spike walked up behind her and laced his arms around her waist before answering on her behalf. "Slayer was confused, and scared. Doesn't matter."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag up-"

"s'okay, Red," he said, giving her a small smile. "Really doesn't matter."

Willow nodded and headed back to the main room.

Buffy turned around in her lover's arms and looked up at him - searched his eyes for any hint of upset at the bad memories - but only found love.

They kissed, and Buffy felt her guilt melt away. She'd known for a long time that he'd forgiven her, but it was nice to have reassurance every once in a while.

"Guest anxiety and awkwardness aside," she said, "I'm having fun. It's nice to have my friends back. So good that I can have you, and them, and this place."

"Considerin' us pretty lucky, myself," he said, in between kisses. "Is this too good to be true?"

Buffy slapped his arm lightly saying, "It is now you've jinxed it!"

_To be continued... _


	13. Upsetting the Applecart

Upsetting the Applecart

Spike exited the kitchen with a fresh beer and walked over to where Buffy sat. "We're running out of cold ones," he told her, before glancing briefly at the small notepad she had in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said, a little too defensively, as she shut the pad and slid it under the couch.

Spike cocked an eyebrow at her, but was then distracted by yet another knock at the door.

"That better be pizza," he exclaimed while getting up to answer it. "Any more guests and it'll be standing room only." Buffy ignored his grousing until she heard his exclamation of "Peaches!" from the hallway and forced herself to her feet.

When she reached the front door Spike was taunting the vampire - telling him, in no uncertain terms, "'m not inviting you in."

Buffy rolled her eyes before looking at Angel. "You _are_ Angel? Not Angelous?"

"Yes, I'm Angel!" he said, exasperated, "Will you please get bleach-boy outta my face and gimmie a proper welcome?"

"Can't blame me for checking," said Buffy, in her defense.

"What?" said Spike, "Simply asking him doesn't prove a damn thing!" Then he turned back to the brooding figure standing before him. "Go on. Say something soulful."

"Will you stop it?" said Buffy, shaking her head. "We have no reason to believe he's gone evil."

"Yeah!" said Angel, sneering at him.

"Shut up," both Spike and Buffy told him in unison.

Then Buffy added, "God, you're both so immature. Making it rub off on me."  
Sighing, she tried a new tact. "Spike, honey, if you don't wanna invite Angel in then fine; I'm just gonna go outside and talk to him there."

"But-" he interjected.

"No," she said, holding up a finger in warning. "You don't tell me what to do."

Angel grinned at the exchange but then she turned on him saying, "Don't be too happy. If you're here to have the conversation I think we're gonna have then I'm probably gonna end up kicking you. Fair warning."

The vampire frowned, but gestured for her to come outside anyway. She did, but not before telling Spike to return to their guests and tell Andrew to do a beer run.

"No peeping through the spy hole. Let me deal with this, okay? Trust me."

He glowered at both of them but did as she asked.

Upon stalking back to guests to give Andrew his orders, Spike saw the boy being pulled off into the bathroom by Willow for their 'chat' and Xander headed his way with a purposeful look in his eye.

"Oh bollocks."

* * *

As soon as the front door was shut Angel jumped right into his conversation with Buffy.

"It's not too late," he told her.

True to her word, the slayer delivered a kick to the vampire's shin before gently massaging her temples in preparation for her incoming stress and asking, "To late for what? Me to walk out on the man I love? Or for me to give us one last chance?"

Titling his head a little, Angel silently implied 'both'.

"You are unbelievable. Really. You came all this way… How deluded are you? Actually, scratch that. I've given you plenty of reason over the years that _maybe_ someday we'd find a way to be together, despite finally realizing the truth of it-"

He went to interrupt her, but she held up her hand to silence him until she was done. "I changed my mind, Angel. When I swore to always be your girl I was wrong. And I have every right to go against that now. But if you're unwilling to see that, then let's talk about the other issues here. I think a part of you only wants me now because it's Spike I'm marrying. Tell me, honestly, do you hate him that much?"

"Buffy, come on."

"No, you come on! This is cruel. Do you have any idea how much what you're saying would destroy him? Have you no compassion?!"

"It's not like he would expect any different…"

"Cut the crap. You know how much he loves me, even if you can't admit it. If I was here now waiting to take my vows with Riley would we even be having this conversation?"

He was silent at that.

"You don't get to have me, Angel," she shook her head, simultaneously holding back tears and looking disgusted. "God! When are you gonna get that?! You don't _deserve_ me. I loved you so much, but you hurt me so much more. Do you remember that time, I said I wanted my life to be with you, and you said you didn't? Well that's it isn't it?! You left. It was _your _choice. Now you have to deal with it. I refuse to feel bad because I've found love with someone who will never do that to me. Go lay your guilt trips somewhere else. I'll take your calls when the next apocalypse comes, until then I'm done."

She turned to leave but he pulled her back. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that strongly."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, "You think I could be talked into a relationship? Have we met? Do you know me at all?"

Angel pouted, "Spike can be really persuasive."

Silence fell between them, before he recanted, "Fine. I knew you must love him, to be doing this. I just…" he broke off into a mumble.

"What?" she asked him, and he sighed, before repeating himself more clearly.

"I didn't want to believe it."

"Thank you," she said, genuinely, and he was taken aback.

"What for?"

"For finally dropping the pretense and just being honest with me."

"I was kinda childish, huh?"

She smiled, "Yeah. You and Spike kinda bring that out in each other, but, really, I'm flattered."

"You are?"

"I am," she confirmed, "But let's never have this conversation again. Never _ever_ again, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, hesitantly. "But, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure he makes you happy."

"I will," she promised, "And he does."

He gave a nod before saying, "This really wasn't worth the airfare."

She had to chuckle at that. "Take care," she told him, as he turned to go.

* * *

The slayer returned to her living room to find Giles telling her sister about appropriate topics of conversation, and about how his "romantic affairs," were not one of them. She giggled, a little, at Dawn's eye rolling, and that only turned the older man on her.

"Don't encourage her Buffy, please."  
Trying to straighten her face, Buffy nodded and agreed, "Better do as he says. Don't want him to kick you out."

"Glad you're both taking this so seriously," the ex-watcher said, sarcastically, before waving in the direction of the kitchen, "If you're looking for Spike, he's in there, having a heart-to-heart with Xander."

"Uh oh!" was all she said, deciding to not get involved unless one of them started screaming.

_To be continued... _


	14. Male Bonding, Jet Lag, and Pizza

A/N: Quick warning - this chapter contains brief discussion of an unpleasant topic. Don't want to spoil what it is, but wanted you to be prepared for 'bad feels'.

* * *

Male Bonding, Jet Lag, and Pizza

Willow shut the door as Andrew started looking around the bathroom distractedly.

"I thought this place would be bigger," he said, as much to himself as to her, before lifting a purple colored rubber duck and beginning to inspect the shelf where it had sat.

"Will you stop that?!" said Willow, snatching the duck from him and setting it down again. "You're right. We need to talk. Andrew, hey, look at me!"

"The thing is," he started to say, while glancing at his feet. "I don't think we're gonna work."

"No, we're gonna – wait, what?"

Finally looking her straight in the eyes, Andrew nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry, Willow. I knew you'd take this hard. But I just don't think we're right for each other."

"You don't think, period!" she spat back at him.

"There's no need to get angry," he said, gesticulating. "I'm just trying to be open and honest."

The witch's brow furrowed, "You think I came here to tell you I want us to be together? Andrew-"

"No," he said, cutting her off as he went for the door, "I've made my choice and it's final. You'll just have to respect it and move on."

When he walked out Willow just stood there for a moment, completely befuddled, before finally muttering to herself, "That's not how I expected that to go," and exiting the room herself.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Xander was trying to find words for his own awkward conversation. Having difficulty, he opened with small talk. "This place rent controlled?" he asked, "Wouldn't wanna lose it if the market skyrockets again."

Spike just glared at him, "What exactly is it you want, Harris?"

"Right, cutting to the chase, that's just like you."

"That a criticism? How original coming from _you_," Spike retorted.

"Wasn't, actually," admitted the carpenter, and Spike quirked his eyebrow at him. "Yeah, first time for everything."

"What? You're gonna be nice to me now I'm getting' hitched to the Slayer?" asked the ex-vampire, trying to figure out exactly where the conversation was headed.

"Spike," Xander began, "This isn't easy for me. Not being able to admit my faults is actually pretty high up there on my list of faults."

"Okay," said Spike, gesturing for him to carry on.

"I was wrong about you," Xander blurted out, and Spike was dumbfounded. Whatever he expected, it hadn't been that. Carrying on, the carpenter admitted that Spike had changed, and he couldn't deny it anymore. "I think, the way you are now… I actually think you're good for Buffy."

"Happen to agree," said Spike. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it needed to be said; this can't just be another occasion when I've ran away from the truth."

"More to that sentence than you're lettin' on, I'd wager," said the ex-vampire, observantly.

Xander nodded in agreement. "Had a lot of time to think, since I lost Ahn. Not at first, of course, there was too much alcohol involved for me to think clearly at all."

"Speaking of," said Spike, pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels from a kitchen cupboard, "Want some?"

"Nah. Just… just let me say this. Okay?"

Spike shrugged, pouring some for himself.

"Part of me envies you."

"Knew that already, Whelp," Spike snorted. "You always wanted Buffy, didn't you?"

Hanging his head a little Xander agreed, "Yeah. But it's more than that now."

That made the ex-vamp stand up a bit straighter, "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means that you loved Buffy, and she died but came back to you. Same for her. She got you back, and part of me is wondering… hoping-"

"That Anya will rise once more," Spike finished for him, suddenly flooded with empathy.

"I know it's not gonna happen. But part of me just can't give up hope, y'know?"

"I know," Spike agreed.

"Should have treated her better, while she was here," he said, slamming his fist down on the counter. "Should have married her, not run away like a scared little boy. That's what she called me, right? After you two… I've played it over in my head a thousand times. So much it doesn't even seem real anymore."

"Xander- " Spike started to say, but the brunette shook his head, essentially cutting him off.

"I looked back further, after that," he said, "Started thinking about Cordy, and Willow. And, yeah, even Buffy. I've treated them all badly, at some point. And then – this is what really gets me – I didn't learn my lesson. When Anya's death really, _fully_, hit me I got drunk, got some co-ed pregnant and then bullied her into having an abortion," he took a deep breath, before asking, "God, what's wrong with me?"

Spike genuinely didn't know how to answer that, so he remained stoic, trying to process all the information Xander was throwing at him.

Xander continued, filling the silence, "So I came here to tell you that I was wrong. That I've been wrong for a very long time. I thought I was better than you but, really? You're more of a man than I've ever been."

"Seems to me, Harris, that realizing that was your first right move," said Spike, gripping the carpenter on one shoulder, "Do appreciate what you're saying. An' know it's been hard. But you'll get there."

Xander looked up at him – his eyes watering, but no tears spilling over – and Spike repeated, "You'll get there," before they embraced.

When Spike and Xander left the kitchen Buffy started inspecting them for wounds.

"Seem to both be in one piece. Have you been playing nice?" she asked them, in a mocking tone.

"Yes, Miss," said Spike, taking hold of her round the waist, before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Won't be so good when I've got alone, later."

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, slapping his arm as her face went red.

"Think that's our cue to go," said Xander, with a small smile.

"What? No!" Dawn protested, "You've barely been here two hours."

Sensing her best friend wasn't really in the party mood anymore, Willow put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and said, "Think Xander's right. We need rest – jet lag and all – but can catch up on the way to your place, and will come back here tomorrow, to say goodbye before flying back."

"You're flying back so soon?" asked Buffy, pouting.

"Afraid so," said Willow, looking apologetic, "Both of us have got work."

Perkily, Andrew interjected by informing everyone he could stay around until the weekend.

"Right, well. That's good then," said Spike, sarcastically, but the boy just smiled at him.

Ignoring the exchange, Buffy hugged Willow and Xander, plus Dawn and Giles, and told them to come by when they felt fully rested. "Err, maybe you should call first, though."

"Will do," the witch confirmed. "Good to see you Spike."

"You too, Red," he replied as they left, with Andrew trailing behind.

As soon as the front door shut the doorbell rang, and both Buffy and Spike stared at it, incredulous.

"Who in the bloody he-" Spike started to say before opening up again and seeing a nervous pizza delivery boy before him. "You're late," he informed him, taking the boxes, "We'll be having this on the house."

The boy started to protest but Spike just shut the door on him and walked to the bedroom – lifting Buffy under one arm as he went.

Three hours later the couple sat up in bed and started tucking into cold pizza.

"One day into my week off and already my sleep schedule is messed up," Buffy complained.

"Would you rather I let you get more rest?" Spike asked her.

She considered it for a moment, and then replied, "Who needs sleep anyway?"

Spike chuckled, before reaching forward to wipe some sauce off his fiancé's face with the pad of his thumb, and then placing it in her mouth for her to suck.

"Mmm," she moaned, "How do you do that?"

"Do what, luv?" he asked her, taking a new slice of pizza and feeding it to her.

"Make every little action so intimate?"

"It's a talent, I guess."

"God! It's no reason you're arrogant."

"'M not arrogant!" he protested, and she just looked at him. "Well, okay, maybe a bit."

Buffy rolled her eyes and kissed him.

Soon the pizza was forgotten again, as they resumed their earlier activity.

* * *

The phone woke Buffy at just after 6am. Glancing at Spike she saw he was dead to the world - figuratively speaking.

"Hello?" she croaked into the receiver.

"Hey Buffy!" said Willow, excitedly. "I know it's early, but I'm all out of sync. Are you ready to start the day?"

"Umm…" the Slayer drawled. "Yeah. Just… let me rest my eyes, a little bit more."

"Wow, Buffy, you sound beat! Were you out patrolling all night?"

"No," she said, while yawning, "Don't patrol these days unless I get an itch; there's young… uh, young slayers for that."

"Oh," said Willow, then – much louder – "Oh! You were… you must have been! Sorry, Buffy. I'll let you sleep. Will hang out with Dawn for a few hours and come over around noon, okay?"

"Uh huh," said Buffy before hanging up and snuggling against Spike.

"Was that the phone?" he asked her.

"Think so," she replied, already half asleep again.

_To be continued... _


	15. Friends and Lovers

Friends and Lovers

At 12.01pm there was a knock at Spike and Buffy's apartment door.

Four minutes later the Slayer opened it – wearing black shorts and one of Spike's t-shirts – looking somewhat disheveled.

"Hey Willow," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, hey," said the Witch, timidly, before stepping inside. "I've just woken you again, haven't I?"

"No," Buffy lied.

"Sorry, Buff," Willow apologized. "If I was hanging around I'd say take all the time in the world."

"It's okay. Really," she reassured her, "I have the whole rest of my week to spend in bed with Spike."

"Hallelujah!" the ex-vampire cried from the bedroom, and both the girls laughed.

Pulling her in for a tight hug, Buffy said, "Really is good to see you, Will."

"You too!" the Witch agreed, becoming giddy, "Guess what we have planned for you today!"

"Hope it's something nice and relaxing," Spike chimed in, having strolled into the living room to join them, "Slayer deserves a treat."

"Wait, who is 'we'?" asked Buffy as she leaned into Spike's embrace.

Seemed they couldn't pass each other without touching or planting a chaste kiss somewhere - sometimes not so chaste. Willow was slightly awed by it.

"Dawn and I are taking you to get your nails done – manicure and pedicure – then lunch, then big shopping," she said, before adding, "Giles is footing the bill."

Buffy's eyes lit up, "Is there a limit?"

"Nope," Willow answered, beaming back at her.

Spike grinned at both of them as they squealed and hugged again.

"Okay, am gonna shower. Then coffee, _then_ nails. K?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically, before turning to Spike.

"What are you gonna do today?"

He groaned and gestured towards a stack of papers on the coffee table, "Big battle with application forms continues."

"Finding it difficult to get a job?" she asked.

"Not exactly qualified for anything, am I Red?"

Willow simply frowned in response.

Continuing, Spike admitted that it was getting to him, not being able to pay his share of the bills. "Slayer says she doesn't mind, and I believe her, I just wish I could do more for her, y'know?"

With a little smile Willow said, "You've given her more than any other man has given her – alive or dead. Father figure or romantic interest – for once she's stable. Not scared of being alone. Spike, look how happy you've made her!"

"Guess you're right," he conceded, now with a smile of his own, "Thanks."

"Welcome," she stated.

"So how's life? How long have you been back in the homeland?"

"Good," Willow answered, doing a quick mental calculation, "About four months."

"Right," he nodded. "An' it was Brazil before that?"

"It was," she confirmed, sullenly. "Didn't really wanna stick around after the big Kennedy break up. Plus, we'd almost located all of the South American Slayers by that point anyway."

Spike just sighed in response, thinking about his own Brazilian break up – one of the best things to ever happen to him, he figures. Not that he thought so at the time.

"It's strange how time changes things," he mused, out loud, and the Witch nodded, also looking introspective.

"Grab a chair an' I'll make the coffee. Won't have time to go to a café. Slayer's off her bird if she thinks you'll be leaving this place before two."

Willow smiled, "No more rushing off to save the world. It's nice that she has time to indulge now."

"Ain't it just," he agreed, returning her grin.

* * *

At 12.45 pm Buffy exited the bathroom, fully clothed but with damp hair.

"Mmm," Spike murmured, breathing in the mixed perfumes from her shampoo and shower gel. "Come 'ere, baby. I'll sort out that tangle."

She smiled, handed him her hairbrush and took the coffee cup he offered her; sitting down on a chair with her back to him. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her neck, before gently working the brush through her mane.

Having automatically closed her eyes to savor the moment, Buffy was surprised to find Willow staring at her – mouth agape – when she opened them again.

"What?" she asked, defensively.

"Nothing. It's just… oh, nothing."

A smirk appeared on Buffy's face, and she took Willow's hand in hers saying, "Sometimes I find it hard to believe, too. How far we've come."

It was at that point that the Witch noticed the engagement ring, "Oh, Buffy!" she exclaimed, "It looks so much better in real life than on webcam!"

"Didn't you say it was – and I quote – 'The prettiest piece of jewelry you'd ever seen' over webcam?"

"I did. And it is! Spike, you have great taste!"

"He knows," said Buffy, titling her head back to give him a cheeky wink.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips. The angle making them both slightly dizzy.

When their lips finally broke apart Spike went off to retrieve the hair dryer, and the girls discussed nail varnish colors.

An hour after that, they left to pick up Dawn.

By 10 pm the Slayer arrived home to find the apartment spotless and a note left for her on the small hallway table.

"Mailman left you a package," it read, "Have hidden it, but play your cards right and I might let you work some clues out of me."

Buffy smiled, put her coat and bags in the hall closet before stripping off her clothes, slowly, on her way to the bedroom. Twisting the handle she was greeted with the scent of rose petals, and saw Spike stretched out on the bed in front of her.

She leaned against the doorjamb for a moment, letting him get a good look, before making her way over to him.

"Had a good day, Baby?" he asked her, quietly.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"Red and Whelp catch their fight okay?"

"They did," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly, before saying, "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Gonna show you how much."

_To be continued... _


	16. Five Days and Two Weeks

Five Days and Two Weeks

Buffy prodded her lover gently, bidding him to wake up.

"Spiiike," she whined, as he lay there, completely unresponsive.

Finally a wicked grin flashed across her face, before she shook it off and donned her most convincing innocent look.

Lifting the edge of the comforter to take a peek at his naked form underneath, she gently started to trail her fingers down his side.

Feeling his skin begin to react to her, especially as her hand reached lower, Buffy pulled away quickly and said, matter-of-factly, "I'm thinking of getting my hair cut short again."

Suddenly Spike's eyes were open, watching her.

"Don't you bloody dare!" he said, sitting up.

"Oh," she replied, coyly, "You still like it long? Like to have it bounce around while you-"

Spike growled in response, cutting her off as pulled her into his lap, "Should know better than to tease me, pet. Might get more than you bargained for."

Buffy giggled, "Couldn't resist."

Laying kisses across her chest, Spike murmured in agreement, "Know the feeling."

"Mmm," she moaned. "Never gonna get tired of waking up to you – once you finally _do_ wake up, that is!"

"What can I say? Landed myself an insatiable little chit; don't blame me when you're the one knocks me out, luv."

She smiled down at him before nudging his head out of her cleavage and extracting herself from their bed.

"Whoa, hey!" he said, taking hold of her wrist, "Where are you going?"

"Shower," she answered him plainly, with a wink. "You coming?"

"Oh, yes, baby," he confirmed, taking hold of Buffy around the waist and carrying her to their destination.

* * *

When the hot water began to run out Buffy pushed her lover out of their shared cubical, insisting, "I _actually_ gotta get clean now."

"Why?" he asked, with a pout.

"Gotta try on my dress," she answered, with her back to him as the quickly scrubbed herself down with shower gel – not wanting to be in the now ice cold water any longer than necessary.

Having given up hope of rejoining her under the stream for a third go round Spike picked up a towel and began drying himself off. "Dress?" was all he asked.

"Yeah," she said, shutting off the water, "I'm assuming that's what's in the package. Not expecting anything else."

"Oh," he said, stopping mid action to face her again, as she stepped out onto the floor. "_The_ dress? Forgot about that. What happens if I don't tell you where it is?"

"You force me to marry you naked," she replied, with a shrug.

Pretending to think it over momentarily, Spike finally said, "Doesn't bother me."

"Uh huh. Might do when everyone else starts eyeing up your bride."

With a growl he conceded the point and handed her her towel, while wrapping his own around his hips. "Shall leave it on the bed for you. Don't take too long, I'm making breakfast."

"Sounds divine," she replied, kissing him.

* * *

Buffy did find her package on the bed, as promised, and found her wedding dress inside as expected. She did _not_ expect the sudden quickening of her heartbeat, and fumbling of her hands upon touching the silky material.

'_Calm,_' she told herself. Then, '_Wow. This is really happening_.'

After pulling it on Buffy was transfixed by her image in the mirror, only brought back to earth when Spike called to her.

"Still alive in there?"

"Uh huh," she responded.

* * *

Spike asked her the verdict, when she joined him in the kitchen.

"It's perfect," she replied, beaming, "And I know everyone says that, but it really is!"

He returned her smile. "Am not gonna get a peek, am I?"

"Nope," she confirmed. "Gotta wait a whole two weeks and five days."

His grin widened, "Been counting down, have we?"

Buffy nodded, then turned her attention to the breakfast he'd lovingly prepared for her – ignoring the burnt bits.

"So hungry!" she said, with her mouth full of her third stuffed bagel; "And so good!" she added, lifting it up to emphasize her words.

Spike took a bite out of it, when it came too close to his face, and the Slayer scowled at him.

"Mine!" she protested, finishing off the rest.

"Be half mine soon enough," he retorted, smirking.

Buffy knew better than to think they'd ever stop bickering, but no longer saw it as a bad thing. Part of her kind of enjoyed it, and when it got too much and was actually annoying there were always fun ways to make up again.

"So, I was thinking," said Spike, interjecting her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There are a few options on the ceremony…"

"_Yeah?_" she said again, now suspicious, "What are you getting at?"

Spike sighed, then spat out in a single breath, "How would you feel about writing our own vows?"

"How would I-?" she began to repeat his question, but her mouth went dry.

Shaking her head, Buffy tried again. "Me write? But, Buffy and words are like total non-mixy things!"

"You don't have to do it," Spike insisted, nervously, "Was just an idea."

Judging by the fact that he couldn't look at her, Buffy assumed it was something that he really wanted, but equally didn't want to admit.

Swallowing her apprehensions, she agreed, "I'll do it."

His head instantly shot up, and he searched her eyes for teasing but found none. "You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, unconvincingly. "I'll, uh… figure something out."

Spike was thrilled, then he let it sink in. "Guess the poet is still alive and kicking in me somewhere," he said. "I'm a ponce, ain't I?"

"You're a dope," she replied. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

They were about to kiss when suddenly there was clapping. Both looking up, startled, they found Andrew staring at them – looking elated. "I always knew you two crazy kids would work it out," he said, "So adorable!"

Buffy was furious, "Did you just walk in here?"

"Yeah," he answered, unfazed - having not noticed the threat in the rhetorical question - "Door was unlocked. You should really watch that."

Spike growled, and Buffy had to put a hand on his arm to silently remind him to be good.

"Andrew," she said, firmly. "That is _not_ okay. We could have been... well, we could have been baking!"

The anger drained from her finance, as laughter bubbled up within him.

"Baking?" he balked.

"Baking," she repeated, with a glare.

"Yeah, right. Baking," Spike donned his faux serious face. "Walk in here once while we're pouring sprinkles and it'll be the last thing you do."

Andrew's brow furrowed, not really understanding the references. "Hey, do you guys wanna go sightseeing?"

"No," the couple replied in unison.

"Oh," the boy pouted. "Well let's catch up here then," he said, pulling out a stool at the kitchen counter and plopping himself down, "How's things?"

"Were fine until you came round," Spike mumbled, but Buffy tried to be a little more diplomatic.

"I've got a week off," she said. "Was hoping to spend some alone time with Spike. Alone."

"That's nice," said Andrew. "I was hoping to spend some time with Giles. Wanted him to give me more one-on-one Watcher training, but he's busy with his girlfriend. Did you know Dawn's applying to colleges back in the US?"

Buffy's eyes were wide with astonishment, "How does your brain work?"

"Clearly doesn't, luv," said Spike. "Think it's time you left, wanker-junior."

"Don't you mean watcher-jun- hey! Hands off the tweed," Andrew protested as Spike guided him to the door. "Wouldn't have had to deal with this kind of manhandling if you still had your chip!"

Slam. The door shut in his face, and Spike returned to Buffy who was still looking perturbed.

"She's applying to colleges back home? Did you know?"

"No," he said, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Makes sense, though, I suppose."

"Yeah. I just didn't think. Spike! She could be going to the other side of the world without us in like six months!"

"Doesn't have to be without us," he replied. "You've been itching for Californian sands yourself. Ah – no," he stopped her protest before she could even finish opening her mouth. "Don't deny it. Think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I like our life here," she said.

"Yeah, but you'd like it more back there."

It wasn't a question, but Buffy felt the need to explain herself.

"I don't want to keep moving around. Want to be settled."

"I know, luv. Had to come back here when we got together didn't we? Couldn't drag Dawn back over there in the middle of an important school year. But if she wants to go now then there's nothing to say we wouldn't be just as settled on y'r home turf."

"Hmm… I don't know, Spike. It's a big decision. We don't need to make it today, right?"

"Right," he affirmed. "We'll talk it out with Niblet later. Never know – she may be wanting to get an ocean between us; could be the appeal."

"Funny," she said, sarcastically, but her mood had lightened. "Gah! What is wrong with Andrew. It's like he's got no filter on his mouth!"

"'s exactly what it is, luv," said Spike. "Now, what's the order of the day?"

Buffy thought for a minute or two before pulling a note off the fridge.

"Laundry – oh, but we'll need to buy more powder first. And we're out of eggs. It's trash day too."

Spike pointed to the clock, "Think that ship has sailed."

* * *

Day two of the remainder of Buffy's week off with Spike involved nothing but couple time. The first half of day three was spent sleeping, so as to recover from day two, while the second half had Spike driving all through London to find a dump for their mounting trash.

Day four was a wedding planning day, and day five had them spending the day in bed again. Then it was two more weeks of work before the _big_ day.

In her new role as office manager, Buffy had the power to hire and fire people, and she set about her first task of abusing that power to give Spike a job.

It lasted three hours.

"What the hell happened?" she shouted at him, unable to believe her eyes.

His fist was covered in blood, and there was suspiciously fist-sized hole in the computer monitor.

"It wasn't my fault!" he pleaded. "There was a demon in it; acted on instinct."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at his mention of the supernatural in earshot of muggles, and pulled him aside to tend to his wounds and – hopefully – get the full story.

"Let me get this straight," she said, kneading her temples, "Someone sent you a link through the internal messenger, which of course you clicked without thinking about, you watch a nice little video with a screamer at the end and you punch the state of the art touch screen computer so hard that there's also a lovely little dent in the wall behind it? That about sum it up?"

"Well, uh… I guess," he admitted, looking guilty. "How was I supposed to know it was a joke? Bloody poor excuse for one if you ask me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. There was no use staying mad at him. Was no way he could have known any better, but that wasn't gonna wash with her superiors.

"I'm gonna have to fire you, y'know."

"I know," he said, before apologizing – again – and then trying to kiss her.

"No, Spike! You can't do that here. I'm a professional!"

"Fine," he said, pouting. "I'll grab my stuff. See you at home."

"See you at home," she repeated, with a sigh.

Later Buffy came home covered top to toe in black ink, and it was his turn to ask her what happened.

"You know that printer I jokingly said was possessed?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Was _actually_ possessed."

_To be continued... _


	17. The Night Before

Author Note: I know this is a short chapter (sorry!) but, rest assured, the next two are _much_ longer.

* * *

The Night Before

"Don't worry," Dawn tried to reassure Buffy – who looked distraught at the state of her apartment - "I'm gonna clear this place up. As a gift to you. Because A. We both know I don't like paying for things and B. I skipped out on a whole bunch of chores back in the old place."

The levity did lighten the Slayer's mood a little.

"I _really_ hope you're serious," she said, and Dawn pulled her into a hug.

"I will get a proper gift soon. But, yeah, I can do this for you. You deserve it."

"Nice of you Niblet," said Spike from the other room, then added, "Don't break anything."

"Of course I won't!" she protested, and suddenly Buffy had flashbacks of every other time Dawn had said as much. It was usually followed with her knocking something over.

As if reading her thoughts Dawn put a hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "Really. I got this."

"Okay, okay," Buffy relented. "I put my possessions in your care. There's no rush – can wait until we're gone. Oh, but, do _not_ look in the top drawer of my nightstand. Actually, know what? Never mind. I'll take them with me."

"What are you-" Dawn began to ask, before thinking better of it and declaring, "Don't wanna know."

Spike walked into the room at that point, barely unable to contain his laughter.

Buffy blushed as he wrapped his arms around her. "What? I didn't say anything bad!"

"Implied enough, Slayer," he chuckled.

"Gross," said Dawn, before changing the subject. "You two staying apart tonight? You know, for tradition?"

"Nah," said Spike, while winking at her sister, "Couldn't keep away."

"Oh, I don't know," said Buffy, teasing him, "Maybe we should."

"Don't even bloody think about it. I've got plans for you later."

"And gross again," said Dawn, shuddering. "I'm gonna leave before you both go completely nuts."

* * *

After Spike's planned physical activity, the couple went back to adding the finishing touches to their vows.

"Can't believe we'll be promising our lives to each other in like twenty hours," Buffy said, looking up from her notebook.

"Nervous?" asked Spike.

"Yeah," she admitted. "All this time, it's finally gonna happen. This is huge."

"I know, kitten," he replied. "How are your pretty words looking?"

"Bleh!" she said, frowning. "Nothing I say is gonna be good enough."

"I'm sure it is," he said, reaching towards her, "Gimmie a look."

"No!" she shouted, defensively snatching away the book. "It's not time yet! I want them to be perfect."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. Won't look. But I'm sure they're fine. You've come up with rousing speeches before."

"It's not the same," she huffed, while flicking through her pages. "There is something else I wanted to run past you…"

He quirked his eyebrow in question, and she continued.

"I… well, it's silly. But I thought it might be nice to kind of… maybe, get matching tattoos?"

"What?" he balked.

"I know," she said, chastising herself. "It was a stupid idea. I just liked the idea of having something permanent. With symbolism and everything, but then I couldn't come up with any decent ideas."

"Not stupid," he insisted. "'m just surprised is all. Thought, of the two of us, the one to suggest getting inked woulda been me. Wait. Is this what I keep catching you doodling?"

"Yeah," she said, embarrassed.

"Show us what you got then. 'm sure we could make it workable."

"You're serious?" she asked. "You'd be willing to get something I'd drawn put on your body forever?"

He shrugged saying, "Consider it. Now show me."

Hesitantly, Buffy handed him the pad.

He smirked, looking down at it, "This is just a bunch of hearts, luv."

"Said it was stupid!" she said, dejectedly.

"Ah ah," he said, not letting her snatch it back from him, "Already told you it's not stupid. Maybe a little basic…"

"Ugh! It sucks._ I_ suck. Am so not a creative person!" she groused.

Spike ignored her and quickly sketched out another heart – neater than hers – before drawing a stake through it. "Too much?" he asked her.

She shook her head, finding her smile again, "I like it. I could get a little one, and yours could be bigger."

"Sounds great," he told her.

_To be continued... _


	18. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

For once, Spike woke up before Buffy. They had to leave early, but that didn't mean there wasn't a _little_ time for loving first. They got right to it as soon as he'd fed and watered his bride-to-be, having brought her breakfast in bed.

"I want to remember every part of today," she told him, catching her breath, "So good already."

"About to get better, luv," he said, laying a gift on her lap.

Overcome with excitement, Buffy could barely open it quickly enough.

"That's y'r first present," he told her.

"There are more?" she asked, finally breaking through the last bit of stubborn tape with all of her slayer strength to reveal a silver box containing an antique necklace, with a blue pendent that matched her fiancé's eyes, and new silver bracelet to match.

"Necklace was me mum's," he explained, while undoing the clasp and placing it around her neck. "And the bracelet is Red's. Consider it something borrowed. As for your other gift… I, uh. Well, I'm taking your last name."

"You, what?" said Buffy, a little overcome with thoughts and emotions to form coherent sentences.

Spike chuckled. "May not be a traditional present, but you'll thank me later. Not having to go around calling yourself Mrs Pratt for the rest of your life is a definite advantage."

He was about to go on to add, '_Today's really me joining your family, than the other way round, anyway,_' but Buffy cut him off by kissing him so forcefully he almost forgot his _first_ name.

Several minutes later he had to pull away, and Buffy whimpered at the loss of his caress.

"Sorry, sweets. Much as I'd love to fit in another shag, we've gotta hit the road soon, and you haven't finished packing yet."

"Oh," she said, with a pout, before asking, "We have time for sex if we really do get hitched naked?"

Spike just smirked in reply, before pulling her out of bed and guiding her towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, when they both were clean, Buffy asked for the hundredth time, "How am I supposed to know what to pack if I don't know where we're going?"

"Pack light. And wear leather," he told her. "It'll be best to travel in."

"Great," she muttered, "Now I have even _less_ idea."

Taking pity on her, Spike finally caved.

"S'pose there's no point in keeping a secret much longer," he said, with a sigh. "I've hired us a motorbike."

"Huh?" was all Buffy could say, as he handed her a map.

"That's the route – marked out."

"We're… going to Scotland?" she asked.

He nodded, "Gretna Green, to be exact. It's were all the young lovebirds used to run away to, to elope."

She smiled then, "Sounds romantic. How long's this gonna take us?"

"Seven hours, or there abouts, including a stop for lunch somewhere in the Lake District. Why we've gotta get a move on. Having ourselves an evening ceremony, just before the sun sets."

Buffy was slack jawed. She had to use every ounce of her will power to stop herself from jumping on him and making love to him right there – to use her body to express love her words could never adequately capture.

"That's so…" she said. "You're so! You're amazing!"

In relief, Spike blew out the breath he'd been holding. His heart was hammering; stricken by the sudden fear that this was all a dream and that she'd come to her senses and reject him at the last minute.

"If I kiss you right now you'll have to pry me off with a crowbar, and we'll miss the whole soddin' ceremony," he said, earnestly.

"Was just thinking that," she agreed, wishing they could fast forward the day, but still wanting to savor it too. "I love you. So much."

"So much," he repeated, then he shook his head- to try and think straight again. "Go, get y'r leathers on. I'll be in the kitchen, trying to control myself."

With a soft chuckle she obeyed.

* * *

The ride throughout England was amazing. Buffy never knew the countryside opened out like that. It was like something out of a movie.

Their lunch was rushed, as the couple were still fighting their blood screaming inside them to join together in the most primal, physical sense. They had to keep moving. Had to keep focused on their task.

Buffy hated deadlines, even if they were for good things.

All of the apocalypses she'd faced and she still couldn't control the itch of waiting for it all to go down. '_That's what it feels like_', she mused while gripping her lover tightly round the waist as they sped over hills and through valleys. _'You spend months researching and planning, but in the end it all comes down to a few minutes, when everything changes; when all that time pays off. My life is like one long lesson in delayed gratification.'_

She gripped tighter.

Then, finally, they were there.

Gretna was a tiny village. Not what she expected at all. Though, she hadn't really known what to expect.

Spike pulled off his helmet and pointed to an immaculately cared for lawn.

"Right there, luv," he said. "Under the shadow of that oak. That's the spot."

She was giddy. Full of nervous energy.

"How do we get there?" she asked, and then pointed to her outfit when all she got in return was a confused look. "I'm assuming you've arranged somewhere I can get ready?"

"Oh, right. Yeah," he scratched his head and looked around. "There." He then pointed to a cottage. "Got us a guesthouse. I'll check us in. Get myself ready then head off to meet the minister while you get y'r frock on. Will meet you back at the door at 4.30, ready to lead you down the aisle. Er… garden path."

Buffy laughed. "This is some adventure we're having."

"Ain't it just," he agreed, opening the door to the guesthouse for her.

* * *

"Surname?" the receptionist asked.

"Pod," the ex-vampire responded, as the Slayer looked at him, confused.

As he waited for the key he kept his eye on her, wondering if it would sink in. Minutes later, when it evidently had not, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What name did I say we'd be listed under, if we had a daytime ceremony… in the park, under the trees?"

"Ohhh," she said, laughing again, "Big pile of dust, eh? Knew you were worrying unnecessarily."

"Uh huh," he said, "Didn't know prophecy was one of the Slayer's gifts. If you hadda told me we were gonna end up here it coulda saved me a whole lotta time."

"Maybe I like the scenic route," she quipped, before asking earnestly, "Worth the wait?"

"Damn straight!" he replied, a little too loudly.

The receptionist just looked at them at shook his head.

* * *

As promised, Spike arrived back at the front door to the guesthouse at 4.30, to meet his bride.

She showed up twenty minutes later, to find her groom in a panic.

The tirade of, '_Bloody hell, what kept you? I nearly had a bleedin' heart attack!_' that he was about to unleash vanished from his mind, along with all other words, when he finally saw her.

Buffy was dressed in a champagne colored, floor length gown, not dissimilar in style to the infamous one she wore to take out the Master. This one had a short red train, though, to match Spike's dress shirt.

Her hair was long and flowing, in waves, and she wore the jewelry Spike had given her.

He gulped at the sight, and she shyly ducked her head.

"Sorry I'm late."

Finally finding his voice, he said, "Never be sorry, Beautiful," before laying a kiss on her forehead and linking her arm through his. "Ready?"

She nodded, and they proceeded towards the minister.

"Miss Summers," he greeted her, "Lovely to meet you. My, aren't you a vision?"

Buffy blushed, and pride welled in Spike's chest.

He'd outdone himself. Found the most breathtaking woman he'd ever come across, and somehow convinced her to unite her soul with his. It barely seemed real.

"I've been informed you have written your own vows. Who would like to go first?"

Buffy almost swore as she remembered she'd left hers inside, where she'd still been tweaking them until the last minute.

Misreading her sudden panic, Spike felt fear wash over him. _'Not real. Not real. Too good to be true. She's gonna back out.'_

The look in his eyes – one she'd seen before. One she'd _caused_ before, on purpose – gave Buffy what she needed to speak her heart and mind.

She grasped his hand, tightly, and uttered his name like it was sacred.

"William. You're my equal. Always have been, always will."

"No, Buffy," he began to argue. "Don't deserve you. Beneath you, remember? But it's okay."

He wanted to get on his knees and plead with her, promise to always remain less than her if she would simply let him stay by her side.

"You can't interrupt," said the minister, quite flabbergasted. "It's not the done thing!"

"Shut up," both Buffy and Spike told him in unison, not even glancing in his direction.

Buffy was annoyed with herself. "You look here," she told her groom, firmly. "You are not beneath me. Never were. I only said that because you scared me."

He looked guilty then.

"No. No, not like that," she carried on. "You tried to kiss me, and I felt something. Something I had been resisting for a very long time."

His face was now shocked. She'd never admitted that out loud to him before, though he'd often suspected it.

"You're feelings were always so raw, and mine needed to be guarded. I was scared to let myself react to you the way I wanted, so I did the opposite."

Suddenly Buffy found herself crying, "I pushed you away, Spike. And I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, luv. None of that," he whispered, brushing away her tears.

"Spike, I love you!" she shouted at him, then a thought came to her, and she lowered her voice again. "I love you more than I ever loved Angel. I've never told you that, have I?"

He shook his head, in disbelief. "Really, luv?"

"Oh God, yes!" she said, shouting again, then looked at the minister. "Sorry."

He was completely stunned by the proceedings, and by the fact the groom seemed to have a rather odd nickname. Whoever Angel was he couldn't even begin to guess.

Buffy continued, "I want to marry you, Spike. I have no reservations, at all. I trust you completely. Even if you were to lose your soul tomorrow I still want my life to be with you. Forever. Till long after final death do we part!"

By this stage the minister had convinced himself he was on some kind of hidden camera television show. Although, looking about him, he couldn't spot a presenter waiting in any nearby buses.

Then the rain started.

Spike wasn't sure which streaks on his face were from his tears and which were from drips coming from the overhead tree.

"Bloody Scotland!" he exclaimed.

The minister shot him a most disapproving look, coupled with a shrug that implied, '_Well what did you expect?_'

The ex-vampire turned back to his bride, to apologize for not having prepared for what really should have been inevitable, but was caught off guard when she just grinned at him.

"Luv?" he asked her; his voice shaky.

She continued to smile, and leaned in to kiss him, whispering, "I don't care about the rain."

He got caught so caught up in returning her kiss that the now slightly damp and more than slightly pissed off minister had to clear his throat several times to get the attention back on him.

"If we could wrap this up?" he said, "Haven't _quite_ got to that part yet."

Spike smirked, refusing to apologize. "Right then, carry on."

"Oh, I…" he muttered. "I think it's your turn."

* * *

"Buffy," said Spike, while looking deeply into his bride's eyes, "I promise to love you for the rest of my entire existence, in whatever form that existence happens to take. I promise to protect you when you need it, and let you protect me when I need it, and not be a prat about it trying to act all manly."

That earned him a giggle.

"Knew I could get a grin," he continued. "This vow writing was harder than I thought. Promise to never make you do that again." – Buffy and the minister both gave a sigh of relief – "I promise to never make you do anything you don't want to do ever again, if you promise to be honest and tell me when you don't want it." – Buffy nodded her assent – "I promise to never let you forget how strong you how. How utterly amazing and beautiful and pure your soul and spirit are."

Buffy almost argued with him at that point, but was so teared up she couldn't say anything.

To conclude Spike said, "I want to promise you a million and one things, and I will. Anything you ask, for the rest of your life. I promise to try and always do my best for you, and I promise to stuff up too, because, well, I have no choice in that." He pointed to his chest, "Flawed being here. But most of all, what I want to promise right now, is to get out you outta this damned rain and back to the guesthouse where I can start acting on my promises. I love you, Buffy Anne Summers."

"That was beautiful," she whispered, before leaning in for a gentle yet deeply passionate kiss.

Spike picked her up, and the minister panicked.

"Sir, ah… William. Spike! You still need to sign the register!"

Pulling out of the kiss Spike rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody hell," under his breath before whispering in his wife's ear, "I _will_ get you back in bed eventually. This day's been too damn long."

"I know what you mean," she replied, while blushing. "Go, lead the way. I wanna sign. Then photos."

Spike grimaced, "Photos? In the rain? With, uh…" he gulped, "No photographer?"

"You didn't book a photographer? Spike!" she shook her head and turned to the minister who had acquired an umbrella since the last time she looked at him, somehow, "That's it, don't wanna sign anymore."

He looked horror stricken, and Spike had to clap a hand to his shoulder, "She's joking, mate."

"You really are quite a pair!" he said, turning to walk the short distance to the church, "Follow me!"

They did, hand in hand.

Spike asked, while walking, "Are you a little bit mad about having no pics?"

"Nah," she answered, smiling, "Knew we couldn't afford a photographer. But we will get photos. Find a little gift shop, buy a disposable camera and do it ourselves. Be nicer that way anyway."

Spike shook his head. "Headed for sainthood you are," he said.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied, then lowered her voice to add, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could have an extra, _intimate_, little photo-shoot later too. But if I'm too saintly…"

He growled then, and the minister stopped walking to look at him in terror.

Spike ignored him, saying to Buffy, "You really are the perfect woman."

The resolve he'd been forcing himself to have all day, with being so close to her, to be able to look in her eyes and touch her but not fully enjoy her body was falling even more rapidly; was too far gone to care about the fact he had a raging hard-on in the house of God.

Luckily the paperwork side of things didn't take long, with Spike's deed pole papers for his name change already in place, simply requiring a signature.

They were headed out the door again when he turned on his heal to face the minister one last time.

"What now?" the man asked, utterly at the end of his tether.

The ex-vampire was in too much of a hurry to get annoyed by the snappy attitude. "Nearest gift shop? One that'll have cameras," was all he asked.

"Oh, umm…" replied the minister. "I don't know. This is a small place. There's no guarantee our shop will have any in stock. I'll lend you mine, it's in the vestry."

Spike nodded, "Quick as you can," before pulling Buffy into another heated kiss.

"I now pronounce us Man and Wife."

_To be continued... _


	19. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Spike woke Buffy up gently, by tracing his fingers over her flesh.

She let out a little moan, before opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"Hello, Cutie," he said, still letting his hands wander over her bare skin; teasing it in places. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah," she answered, without giving it much thought. Then – brain switching on – she asked "What are we doing today, again?"

"Today," he whispered in her ear, "Is the first day of us as old marrieds, and we're gonna do something we've never done."

"There's something we haven't done?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

Spike smiled, and continued to whisper, "I'm gonna take you outside, and…" – he took a brief pause, mid-sentence, to nibble her earlobe until she moaned again, then finished by saying, "We're gonna make love in the sunlight."

Her breath caught, and he basked in the heat of it against his cheek.

"That work for you, kitten?"

"Oh yes," she said, her heart starting to race, "But we're not leaving bed just yet."

In a flash she had him pinned beneath her, laying kisses to his lips while her hair fell over his face. Having a leg either side of his slim frame she rocked her hips against him, in rhythm with her kisses. His cock was hard against her wet slit. As she took hold of it to push it inside her, his hands lifted to her breasts to continue his caress.

Buffy arched back a little, pulling Spike up with her, so they were in a sitting position.

Placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage, she pushed herself up and down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm," she said, "So good."

"So good," he agreed, before drawing her back down into a kiss. Once their faces and chests were pressed closely together Spike rolled around, bringing Buffy's back down on the bed. The new position allowed him to speed up, and trust harder.

"Yes!" said Buffy, "Yes! Don't stop!"

"Never!" he replied, just as forcefully.

When they eventually did get up Spike realized his plans were foiled again.

"Godamn Scottish weather!" he yelled at the sky through the window.

Buffy chuckled, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good thing about being married," she said, "We've got the rest of our lives together. Don't have to do everything right away."

He turned around, capturing her lips with his own.

Their kiss turned into touching, and the touching became more and more enthused, until there was a knock at the door.

First they both ignored it, but whoever it was on the other side persisted.

Spike pulled away, cursing as he pulled on some pants and opened up.

"Yes?" he said.

"Sir, checkout was an hour ago," the manger informed him, without looking him in the eye, "And we've had noise complaints."

The ex-vampire felt proud and irritated at the same time.

"Guess we got carried away," he replied, titling his head to look at the clock above the door.

"Give us twenty minutes, would ya? We'll be down."

Once the manager was gone Buffy extracted herself from behind the bookshelf she'd been using to hide her nakedness.

"We're leaving today?" she asked, pouting. "But, we have two days left before I gotta be back at work."

"I know, Kitten," Spike answered her, "Don't worry. We're not heading back just yet; gonna ride east, to Edinburgh, stay there for a bit."

"Ohhh! I've wanted to see there!" she said with glee.

Spike smiled and had an expression of 'duh'. "Why else do you think we're going?"

"Oh," she smiled back, before putting her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on him, "Thank you."

* * *

Spike was furious when the manager made him pay for an entire extra day, just because they checked out a few hours late.

Buffy was able to take his mind off it, though.

They took the scenic route to the Scottish capital – not that there's a route which wa_sn't_ scenic but, rather, they stopped every half hour to '_enjoy_' the view.

The rain had ended.

* * *

They were sitting up in bed, talking about nothing in particular, when suddenly Buffy slapped her forehead and exclaimed, "I forgot about Valentine's!"

"Huh?" said Spike, confused.

"I got us a present. Forgot to show you!" she explained.

His eyes lit up at the prospect, but then dropped back into confusion when Buffy excitedly produced a candle from the top drawer in their hotel nightstand.

"This have mystical properties or something?" he asked, looking underneath for a label.

"It's tobacco scented," she said. "So we can still enjoy the smell without any of the dangerous toxins."

Spike frowned, "This your way of telling me I'm about to give up cigarettes?"

She nodded, only semi-apologetically.

Sighing, he gave in, "Fine. But only because I'm not gonna to live forever now, as far as I know anyway. 'm not whipped."

Buffy laughed, "Oh, you're so totally whipped."

"You're right," he admitted, "Willing slave and all. Just don't tell anyone!" he mock threatened.

"Promise," she said, with a goofy grin.

Spike grabbed at her, kissing and tickling her until she squealed with delight.

"Can still be bad," he drawled, seductively.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she replied, returning his touch with fervor.

Later, when their greedy touch was sated – temporarily – Spike said, "Never knew you liked the smell of smoke, luv."

"Umhmm," she said, nuzzling his neck, "Just a you thing. Smoke and leather? Not so much a turn-on on anyone else."

He smirked, and bit his bottom lip, thinking he was never going to get used to her admitting such things out loud, least of all to him.

"Speaking of leather," she continued, "How come you hardly wear your coat anymore?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just not the same since it was replaced. I mean, it feels the same but it's just lost the history, y'know?"

"Wait," she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Replaced?"

"Yeah, damned Immortal kindly blew up the original with that soddin' bomb of his."

"Bomb? The Immortal? Spike, what are you talking about?!"

"Never did tell you the story, did I? Of what went down when I tried to see you in Rome?"

Buffy shook her head, "I beat some of it outta Andrew, but he didn't mention a bomb!"

"Nah, 'e wasn't there for that part. Not important anyway. Thing is, my coat's gone. That – he gestured towards the open closet – is just a fake."

"Oh," said Buffy.

"You're disappointed?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "It _did_ have history, you're right. And it was like a part of you. Don't like losing parts of you."

Spike grinned again, saying, "Y'know, I always had an inkling you liked the coat."

"What gave it away, the fact that I liked to wear it while we, uh… you know," she blushed.

His grin got bigger, "Yeah, I know."

Buffy bit her lip and just like that Spike was gone, consumed in kissing her again – conversation forgotten once more.

Hours after that, the slayer had to pry herself from her amorous lover's arms.

"Spike, no. I gottta shower," she told him.

He pouted, letting her go, then turned on the TV when she left the room. Wasn't paying it much attention – his thoughts distracting him – until Buffy came back wearing only a towel.

"Bloody hell, that was quick!" he exclaimed, but she cut him off.

"Turn it up, there was something about a body."

He was tempted to continue joking, but the serious look on her face had him doing as she said. There was a news report about what sounded eerily like an interdimensional portal opening up just outside of Reading. Before the reporter had even finished her piece on it Buffy had phone in hand, waiting for Giles to pick up.

"I knew things were too quiet," she told her ex-watcher. "Knew the world wouldn't give me a little time off for happiness. How are we gonna handle this?"

"Buffy, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Do you even watch the news? Portal, near Reading, needs investigated or deactivated - something."

"Ah, yes," he said, finally catching up, "A team are on their way. Nothing for you to worry about."

"What?" she said, incredulous.

"I said it's nothing for you to worry about. All in hand. Go and enjoy your honeymoon."

"But, Giles, the other slayers won't be prepared enough for this. We'll have to go."

Spike looked up at her, shocked, then annoyed - silently praying Giles would talk her out of leaving their suite.

"Actually, Buffy," Giles said, "The girls have proved quite competent. Have neutralized at least four apocalypses unaided this year alone."

Buffy was stunned into silence, so much so that Giles thought the line had somehow become disconnected.

"Wh… Why didn't you say before?" she finally asked.

"I didn't really feel there was a need," Giles replied, nonchalantly.

"Right," said Buffy – the annoyance rolling off her in waves – "You're sure the situation can be handled without us?"

When he confirmed that he was sure she hung up on him, before stomping back towards the bathroom and slamming the door.

Spike rolled his eyes and turned off the TV again, before letting his head fall back onto the pillow to stare up at the ceiling.

"Never a dull bloody moment," he muttered.

* * *

After lunch the couple strolled down Princess Street – the main road in Edinburgh.

Buffy was surprised at how busy it was. They were searching for a tattoo parlor. Had already visited three, but they didn't meet the Slayer's standards.

Finally she spotted one that looked clean – at least from the outside – and didn't have artwork of a demon above the doorway.

She looked at Spike, and he nodded, so they went inside.

Buffy all but interrogated the tattoo artist, and thoroughly inspected the equipment.

"This one good enough, kitten?" Spike asked her.

She gave the artist a nervous smile, before gulping and replying, "Think so… Kinda scared now."

Spike chuckled as she worried her lip.

"What's funny?" she demanded to know.

"You, being scared of a tiny needle."

He was right, of course, but Buffy wasn't about to admit that. Instead she turned back to the artist and asked, "We gotta sign something?"

* * *

Spike got his tattoo first – a heart with a stake through it, as they'd already decided, over his right pectoral. Buffy was getting hers on her wrist.

She didn't see him squirm when the needle first broke her skin.

"Wanna make the most of my last pack a' smokes," he said, excusing himself as he made his way outside.

By the time he'd gone through them all, one after another, she was done and had came out to find him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Course," he answered, eyes glancing down at her now bandaged arm, "How are you?"

"Fine," Buffy replied, "Wasn't bad at all."

"Good," he said, pulling her into a heated kiss.

"You like having your mark on me?" she asked, silkily, when they broke apart.

"Oh, I'd love to _really_ put my mark on you," he said, a little overcome with lust.

"What does that even mean?" she asked, but he began kissing her again, in place of an answer.

* * *

That night, back in bed, Spike said to Buffy, "The tattoo got me thinking… Tell me, kitten, anything you ever really wanted to do, but were too scared?"

"Haven't we already knocked that list outta the park?" she answered.

He chuckled a little, and ran his tongue over his teeth thinking about it. "Not what I meant, pet. Both know you can get wild in _certain_ areas, but what about other things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know… Nipple piercings, doing crack bloody cocaine - anything. I wanna know all your dark little fetishes - other than sex. I mean, don't you get tired of being a good girl? You're friends aren't around now. No-one here to judge you. I… I'm not saying I'm gonna get you cocaine. I just want you to let me in on all those things you could never share with anyone else. Y'know, the things you can barely admit to yourself without blushing a feeling guilty? Everyone has them."

"I… Okay. This is quite possibly the most difficult thing you've ever asked me."

He grinned, "I know. Bastard, aren't I?"

Buffy was contemplative for a moment, then she said, "Tell me yours."

He was tempted to say '_I asked first'_, but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere – and this way she might actually open up. "Hmm…" he said finally. "Well, being an evil soulless thing for many years I think I actually wore out my list of nasties, but…"

"But?" she prompted.

"There was _one_ thing I was fascinated by, mainly because there was no way I could do it."

"Yeah?" she said, now fascinated herself, "And what was that?"

"Claiming," he said, quietly; not really wanting to admit it.

"Claiming?" she repeated. "I _think_ of heard of that… remind me."

"You know, where a vampire makes a permanent bond with a human, with blood. Powerful stuff, and quite taboo even with my people, but that just made it more exciting."

Buffy looked puzzled for a moment before asking, "What stopped you?"

He just looked at her.

"I mean, you said you couldn't do it. Why?"

"Why? Because I was with Dru, and a vamp can't claim another vamp."

"No," she said, "After that, when Dru was gone."

"Claiming is a serious thing, Buffy," he said, "You don't just do it on a whim. And there was never any human I could see myself being tied to for the rest of my unlife. As tempting as feeling the power of such a union was, I'm not stupid."

"Oh" said Buffy then, before looking down at her hands, "So, you never wanted to me mated to me permanently."

Spike laughed, and Buffy suddenly looked up again – hurt and angry.

"Kitten," he soothed, "Do you know me at all?"

The anger on Buffy's face subsided a little at the question. Not knowing what to say she just continued to look deep into his blue eyes. They were filled with love, which just made her even more confused.

"Buffy," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You're the only woman I've ever met, who has ever been worthy of devoting my entire existence to. Of course I wanted it. But, if you'll remember, you didn't want me."

"I'm sorry," she said, almost in a whisper.

"It's okay, pet. It wasn't our time. But we're together now, properly, and that's all that matters."

Buffy was silent, so he repeated, "That's what matters, right?"

"Right," she agreed, finally, but it was clear there was still something bugging her.

"Spike, do you- do you think…" she began to ask, tripping over her words – scared to say them out loud.

As if reading her mind, he said, "Yes. If I was still my vampire self, and it was what you wanted of course I would want to link myself with eternally. Be daft not to!"

Finally a smile broke over her face, as she realized what his earlier comment about leaving his mark on her had been about.

He breathed a sigh of relief, exclaiming, "Bloody hell! Didn't expect that to turn into such a hot and heavy conversation – well, maybe hot, but…"

Buffy laughed. "Sorry, I'll get back on the fun topic train. What are my deepest, darkest, non-sexual desires? Umm… I can't think of any- oh! Gambling!"

"Gambling?"

"Gambling," Buffy repeated, "I used to really want to blow all my money – or all my _dad's_ money – in Vegas or something. Was just a silly kid's thing, really. I got over it."

"Shame," said Spike, "Gambling is fun."

"Yeah, a fun way to lose a hell of a lot of money you can't afford," she said, "The grown up in me would never allow it."

"Oh, I would!" he said, enthusiastically.

"You're not the grown up in me," she said, completely missing his meaning.

"Could be," he replied, raising an eyebrow and pulling her closer.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle. "Why must you turn everything into a sex reference?"

"Can't help it," he said, "It's the effect you have on me. Can't think of anything else when you're around."

Giggling again Buffy playfully batted him away with her hand. "Stop, I'm not done with my list. You're distracting me."

Spike pulled back and applied his most serious face, which Buffy reached up and kissed before turning around and mumbling something under her breath that he didn't quite catch.

Gently turning her around to face him again he looked at her, questioningly.

She sighed, then admitted, "I used to, kinda… steal stuff."

"Only _kinda_ steal stuff?" he asked, amused.

"Well, yeah... Before Sunnydale. Before being a Slayer and having to be a role model and responsible and blah blah blah. I was a petty thief. I'm not proud of it."

"So that's where Niblet gets it from, eh? Always figured that particular tendency came from Joyce."

"You're hilarious, Spike," Buffy deadpanned.

And he nodded, "I know."

Buffy shook her head. "Dawn never knew I did that. It was only a couple of times. And she's not gonna find out, right Spike?"

He flashed her a wicked grin and she feigned shock. "Right, Spike?!" she repeated, with emphasis.

"Don't know if I can lie to the sis-in-law, pet. Wouldn't be right. She's family."

"I'll show you family!" she said, jumping on top of him. "Force you into silence."

"Is that right?" he said, playfully wrestling with her, "And just how are you gonna do that?"

"Like this," she said cupping her hand around the base of his cock, and putting her mouth over the top.

He groaned, and she pulled back for a second to smile at him triumphantly.

"Think it'll work?" she asked.

"Won't know 'til you've finished," he said and she took him back into her mouth – deeper than before. Again he moaned, louder than before too.

* * *

The next day was their last day off, before Buffy had to return to work. Most of it had to be dedicated to travelling back south, but once more they took it at their leisure.

They took time to enjoy the countryside – avoiding the motorway, taking only the back roads – and enjoying each other.

_To be continued... _


End file.
